The Reluctant Spy
by ps9906
Summary: When Jim and Trixie return from their honeymoon everyone is surprised, including Jim and Trixie. This is a continuation of The Spy Who Loved Me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. Not profit is being made from their use.

This is a continuation of my previous story The Spy Who Loved Me.

* * *

**The Reluctant Spy**

Trixie grasped Jim's hands as she gazed out the window of the 747. Just below was home. _Home,_ she sighed. Their one month on the island had stretched to six weeks and then stretched again to two months. Trixie turned her gaze toward her new husband. _Married, _Trixie thought, _actually married_. She couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"Jim," Trixie whispered softly in his ear. "Jim, we're almost home. Time to wake up, sweetie."

Opening one eye, Jim gave her a small crooked grin. "Mrs. Frayne, you know how I love for you to wake me up. I have some very good memories."

Blushing, Trixie kissed Jim on the cheek. "That will have to wait until we're alone. I called Honey. She's going to meet us at the apartment, remember?"

"Wasn't she just a little surprised that all the bills were paid and on time?" Jim asked a little curiously. "I mean, you girls always split everything."

"She just assumed it was because I was on assignment," Trixie shrugged. "If only she knew just how right she was."

Trixie and Jim exchanged an amused glance as they prepared for the landing. Honey was going to be completely shocked by their news. In fact, everyone would be.

*****************

Honey looked impatiently out the apartment window. She could still feel the way the misty air held a chill. Pacing back and forth she jumped when she heard the door open.

"Trixie," she ran to hug her best friend. "I have been so worried." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Jim! Oh, my god, Jim!" Crying, Honey grabbed her brother's neck and held on for dear life.

Jim hugged her back and felt her sob against his chest. "Honey," he said soothingly. "I'm back for good. I'm so sorry, sis."

Pulling back, Honey glanced at Jim and Trixie. "Were you two together this entire time? Just what's been going on?"

Jim took Trixie's hand in his. "It's a long story, sis. You might want to sit down."

Honey grabbed Jim's other hand as they walked to the couch. Startled, she pulled it up to her face. "What's this?" she asked pointedly, looking at his ring. "Tell me you didn't really marry her."

Jim looked confused for a moment before reaching for Trixie. "Of course, I did. I thought you'd be happy for us."

Trixie turned a hurt look at her best friend. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Quinn," Honey reminded her, "I'm talking about Quinn."

Sighing in relief, Trixie and Jim smiled happily at each other.

"Okay," Honey demanded, "just what am I missing? You two look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

Taking a deep breath and then glancing at Jim, Trixie hugged her friend. "Jim and I got married two months ago." She flashed the rings in front of Honey's face.

Honey sank back on the couch stunned. "What?" she asked weakly, "I don't understand. I thought you were on assignment."

Trixie and Jim shared a secretive look. "Well," answered Trixie, "Jim was part of the assignment."

Honey just stared at them open-mouthed. Finally, she spoke, "Is the reason Jim left part of this, too?"

Jim took his sister's hand. Calmly, he told her, "Honey, we have a long story to tell. Can you wait until we get everyone together? I think Trixie needs to see her parents as soon as possible."

"They still don't know where I've been," Trixie reminded Honey, "just that I've been on assignment. I don't think even Dan knew exactly where I was."

"No, he didn't," Honey confirmed. "He was really upset that you were gone through the holidays."

"The holidays," Trixie recalled a little wistfully, "I had almost forgotten about them."

"All the more reason to go see your mom," Jim stood, pulling the girls with him. "Where's Brian, Honey? Do you think he could come with us?"

"Sorry, Jim," Honey apologized. "Brian acts like they are standing over him with a whip. He wants to do so well that he's taking lots of extra call."

"Well, one Bob-White not able to make it to the party will just have to do," Trixie told her. "I really need to see Moms. And besides, Brian may still be a tad upset with Jim."

"I know," Honey decided, "we can call him and hope he can talk when everyone else is there. Maybe we can put him on speaker phone."

"Wait, Jim," Trixie halted. "Can I change clothes first? These island clothes are not meant for New York winters."

"Island clothes?" Honey mouthed to Jim as Trixie rushed off into her room. Staring closely at him, she added, "You do have a tan and just a little bit of a burn. Just where have you two been?"

"Honey," Jim assured her, "I promise we'll tell all, and I dare say you'll even be surprised."

Honey looked wide-eyed at Jim. Trying to calm her curiosity, she changed the subject. "Well, big brother, just how was the honeymoon?"

Jim gave her a boyish grin and turned red. "Let's just say that big brother is very happy with his new bride." Jim looked toward Trixie's room as she came out, his eyes brightening. Softly, he added, "Big brother is very happy, sis, very happy."

*****************

When Honey pulled her car into the driveway of Crabapple Farm, she turned to glance at Jim and Trixie. "You two go on ahead," she told them. "I'll call the other Bob-Whites on my cell. Moms might want to see you alone first."

"Thanks, Honey," Trixie gave her a heartfelt smile. Grabbing Jim's hand, she pulled him out of the car. "Are you nervous, Jim?"

"A little," he admitted. "It's not every day someone disappears for months and then comes back married to your daughter."

"At least we are married," Trixie giggled. "How would it be if we were just living together?"

"Mrs. Frayne," Jim admonished her teasingly, "you are asking for trouble."

"Always from you, Mr. Frayne," she smiled back arching her eyebrows.

"Devil," he laughed and opened the kitchen door for her.

"Wow, someone is painting the kitchen," Trixie noticed. "Moms," she called, "it's me, Trixie."

"Trixie," Mrs. Belden came rushing into the kitchen. "Trixie, dear, I would love to hug you but I've been painting the kitchen and it's all over me."

"I can see," Trixie grinned at her mom. "It's such a pretty color blue. It matches your eyes." She pointed to Mrs. Belden's nose. "Has Bobby been helping?"

Trixie had been clutching Jim's hand with her right hand and when she raised her left hand Mrs. Belden immediately saw the wedding ring on her daughter's finger.

"What's this? Jim, you've been gone so long," she said as she grabbed Trixie's hand. Mrs. Belden looked at Jim and Trixie both. She reached to take Jim's hand as well. "I see there's something you need to tell me?"

Happily, Trixie nodded and looked at Jim. Jim bowed his head as he received Trixie's encouragement before turning to Mrs. Belden. "We have something to tell you. Is Mr. Belden home? We'd like to tell you together."

"He's in the basement," Mrs. Belden told him. "I'll get him." Quickly, she left in search of her husband.

"Here goes nothing," Trixie declared. "They can't be too upset. I mean, look at what happened before the first wedding we planned."

"Come on, Shamus," Jim put his arm around her shoulders. "It's going to okay. In fact, it's going to more than okay."

Trixie didn't reply as she watched her parents enter the kitchen. "Let's sit down," Trixie suggested. "It's kind of a long story."

Mr. and Mrs. Belden exchanged a worried look and sat down across from Trixie and Jim.

Pulling Jim into a chair beside her, Trixie looked at her parents. "First of all, I was on assignment while I was gone," she explained. "It just so happened that Jim was the reason I was on assignment. We've been together for the last two months."

Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Mrs. Belden looked squarely at the ring on Trixie's finger. "First of all, I want to know about that."

Swallowing, Trixie answered honestly, "Jim and I are married. We've been married for almost two months."

"What?" Both of Trixie's parents exclaimed in stunned fashion.

"Mr. Belden. Mrs. Belden." Jim acknowledged his in-laws. "I'm really sorry for leaving Trixie like I did. There is a very difficult and long explanation. We plan on telling everyone together tonight, if that's alright with you."

Stunned, the Beldens nodded as one. "Trixie," her mother added, "have you eaten? Jim?"

Always gracious, Mrs. Belden included Jim in the invitation. As she busied herself in the kitchen, she wondered, not for the first time, just what had happened to Jim last spring. Glancing at her daughter and new son-in-law, she could see the happiness glowing in their eyes. Worriedly, she could see the discontent in Peter Belden's eyes as well.

"Sorry it's only potato soup and sandwiches," she apologized. "As you can see the kitchen is in quite a mess right now."

"This is great, Moms," Trixie assured her. "I'll get our drinks."

Jim remained quiet, squirming under the intent glare he was receiving from Mr. Belden. Gratefully, he took the soup from Mrs. Belden, glad to have something to do.

Honey poked her head through the kitchen door. Grinning, she called, "Anyone home?"

"Come on in, Honey," Mrs. Belden invited her in. "Would you like a snack?"

"Is Brian with you?" Mr. Belden asked as he rose to give Honey his seat.

"Thank you," Honey smiled at him as she sat down. "Unfortunately, Brian is on duty tonight. I'm going to call him later when all the Bob-Whites arrive. We're dying to hear the tale these two have."

"Jim, have you called your parents?" Mrs. Belden asked. "They've been very worried."

"Not yet," he admitted ashamedly. "Trix, we do need to talk to them. It will be awhile before the rest of the gang is here." Turning to Honey, he inquired, "Are Mother and Dad home?"

"No," she answered, "but you do need to call them, Jim. They have been worried just like all of us. When you never called and we saw all those newspaper articles about you…well."

"You thought I had lost my mind," Jim continued for her. "I know it looks bad, sis." He turned to look at Trixie. "I do need to call them."

"Go ahead, Jim," Trixie urged him. "I'll wait here with Moms and Dad."

Trixie watched as Jim left the room before looking back at her parents. "Please don't ask any questions right now. Jim and I want to tell everyone together. It's been a horrible experience for Jim as well as me."

"Tonight," Mr. Belden stated firmly. "I'll give him that, and it had better be good."

******************

The Bob-Whites gathered in the Belden's living room waiting impatiently for Jim and Trixie's explanation. Mart and Dan were openly scowling at Jim trying hard not to take a punch at him. Diana and Mrs. Belden gave them warning looks to keep their anger under wraps. _This had better be good,_ thought Mrs. Belden. _Mart might_ _not be in control much longer._

Jim and Trixie nervously stood in front of the group. Putting his arms around Trixie waist, Jim spoke first. "Trixie and I want to first tell you that we are married."

At the groups murmurs, Trixie added, "We've been married almost two months. We didn't think you needed another wedding to plan and frankly, we didn't want to wait."

"What about all that running around you did last summer?" Mart demanded angrily. "What was that all about?"

"That was part of my cover story," Jim explained quietly, trying to refrain from getting defensive. "I've been working for the ISA, International Security Agency."

"You mean it exists?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean cover story?" Honey asked curiously. "A cover for what?"

"For me," Trixie told her. "For you. For all of us. It was to keep us from tracking Jim down." Trixie smiled regretfully at Jim before continuing, "Except in my case it didn't work. Therefore, they came up with the girlfriend/wife story to stop me from looking or at least to keep me looking in the wrong direction."

"So just where was Jim during all this?" Mr. Belden spoke up. "This story is getting a little bit on the incredulous side."

Reluctantly, Jim began his tale. "I was in upstate New York tracking down a terrorist operation, all because of an old friend of mine."

As Jim, with Trixie's help, told the harrowing story the eyes of everyone in the room grew wide. Jaws dropped as they recalled the events that occurred during the holidays.

"Jim," Mart stood and shook his hand. "I owe you an apology. I wish I had more faith in you. I should have listened to Trixie. I'm sorry."

The Bob-Whites gathered around Jim and Trixie sharing hugs and tears for the last horrible few months.

"Welcome to the family, Jim," Mr. Belden welcomed him. "I'm glad our first opinion of you was the right one."

"I hated to do that to Trixie," Jim said sadly. "I never wanted anyone to be hurt but there just wasn't any other way."

"Jim," Trixie scolded him and hugged him tightly. "We've been over that. What's done is done. I just want to move on, please."

"Here! Here!" an agreement rang out among the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or any of the Bob-Whites. Not profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter two**

Trixie woke to the familiar surroundings of her bedroom at Crabapple Farm. She looked lovingly at the familiar arms of Jim wrapped tightly around her. Grinning to herself, she realized it was more likely that instead of snuggling Jim was trying not to fall from the twin bed that he had insisted on sharing. Giggling, she snuggled closer, pushing him to the edge.

"Kicking me out of your bed so soon," Jim said as he tightened his hold on Trixie. "Two can play at this game," he added as he lifted her over him and plopped her unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Jim," Trixie half-joked, "my parents will hear us."

"I know, Trixie," Jim sighed with frustration. "I can't believe you wouldn't let me fulfill my fantasy last night."

"Your fantasy equals my nightmare," Trixie told him drily. "I can just imagine Moms and Dad **right down the hall** listening to us. Besides I thought I was very creative last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Frayne," Jim gave her a crooked grin, "I give you an A+ for creativity."

Jim sat up on the bed and pulled Trixie to his lap. She put her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Will your parents be home today?" Trixie asked as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"This afternoon," Jim told her. "It was funny. Dad didn't act very surprised that we were back and Mother was in tears."

"It was horrible for her when you left," Trixie explained sadly. "It was for all of us, Jim."

"Mother and Dad would like us to stay a few days with them," Jim added. "Mother was very insistent. I think she thought I was never coming back."

Blinking back tears, Trixie hugged Jim tightly. "I wouldn't let myself think that. I don't think I could have survived it if I had."

"Trix," Jim whispered as he stroked her cheek, "I wouldn't let myself think that either. I could never survive without you."

"I'm glad I still have clothes here," Trixie stood up and went to her closet. She didn't want to be reminded of the past year and all its sadness. "And I need to go to the courthouse to get my name legally changed." Grinning, she announced, "I want everyone to know my name is Trixie Frayne."

"Mrs. Trixie Frayne," Jim delighted in saying the words. "You know you don't have to, Trixie, but I'm so glad you want to change your name."

"Jim, I want to be yours in every since of the word," she admitted with a blush, "always and forever."

*****************

The next morning Trixie left Jim to deal with paperwork that his father insisted needed to be taken care of right away. As she entered the courthouse, Trixie was surprised to see Jane Morgan behind the counter.

As usual, Jane gloated as she saw Trixie. "Why, Trixie! What brings you here today? I do hope it's not some horrible thing that seems to always happen to you."

Trying not to throw something at her, Trixie steeled herself to remain calm. "Of course not, Jane. I need to make a few changes to my records. My last name is now Frayne, you know."

"Oh, I didn't know," she replied stiffly. "I'll need to see a copy of your marriage certificate."

Smugly, Trixie took the paper out of her purse and gave it to Jane. She was startled to see a look of pleased dismay come across Jane's face.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Trixie demanded.

"Oh, gosh, Trixie," Jane gave her a confused look while trying to hide a smirk. "I don't think this certificate is valid in the United States. There's no country of origin and no way to legally verify it."

"What?" Trixie asked, stunned. Feeling nauseous, she continued, "You have got to be fooling me. Are you sure about this?"

"Well," Jane slowly chose her words, "you could have a lawyer look at it. After all, I'm just a simple clerk, you know."

Trixie could hear the glee in Jane's voice as she stressed the last two words. Trixie snatched the paper out of Jane's hands. "Don't worry, Jane, I'll do just that."

"I really am sorry, Trixie," Jane apologized, unable to sound sincere. "After all this trouble you've had trying to marry Jim Frayne, maybe it's just not meant to be. Something seems to always be interfering with your plans."

"Thanks for the concern, Jane." Trixie turned and walked out. Unable to stop herself, Trixie started retching when she reached Jim's SUV. _Great,_ she thought, _I'll get ulcers if I'm not careful._

As she got in the vehicle, Trixie pondered on just what to do. _It's_ _still early,_ she mused. _I've got time._ Maybe Quinn and Russell Davis could sort this out.

Deciding not to tell Jim just yet, Trixie headed for the train station. She was married to James Frayne and she would show Jane Morgan a thing or two.

As she arrived at the now familiar office building, Trixie inhaled deeply. Recalling her first visit, she felt a nervousness that she was unable to quell. Laughing at herself, Trixie pushed the feeling aside and entered the building. Tapping her foot, she waited impatiently inside the elevator. Finally, she heard the ding as the elevator doors slid open. Going straight to the ISA office, Trixie was met with frustration when she turned the doorknob. _Locked,_ she moaned inwardly.

"That office is no longer occupied," called out a helpful cleaning lady.

"Did they leave a forwarding address?" Trixie inquired.

"I wouldn't know, sweetie," she answered. "You could ask at the front office downstairs. Maybe they could help you."

"Thanks," Trixie smiled with gratitude, "I'll do that."

*****************

The train ride home was long and lonely. Trixie stared unseeingly out the window. _Was Jane Morgan right? Are Jim and I destined to be apart?_

When she pulled into the driveway of Manor House, Trixie still had those same thoughts running through her head. Now it was compounded by the thoughts of telling Jim the news. _Maybe he won't be home?_

Unfortunately, Trixie did not get her wish.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Frayne," Jim greeted her at the door with a kiss.

Trixie flinched at his welcome but managed to kiss him back. "Hi, Jim."

Jim's green eyes narrowed a bit. "What's wrong, Trixie? You have that look."

"That look?" Trixie joked nervously. Licking her lips, she tried to think of more to say.

"Yes, that look," Jim answered back, "the one that lets me know that something is just not right."

Taking hold of Jim's hand, Trixie tried to find the right words. "I went to change my name on my driver's license today. Jane Morgan is working at the courthouse, by the way."

"Did she say something to upset you?" Jim asked with a frown.

Leading Jim to the privacy of the study, Trixie locked the door before continuing. "Jim, what she said did upset me," Trixie admitted, "but it would have upset me coming from anyone."

Pulling Trixie down to the sofa beside him, Jim hugged her close to him. "Just tell me, Shamus." Jim tugged his favorite curl. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

"Jim," Trixie slowly exhaled, "she said our marriage was not valid, something about no country of origin."

"What?" Jim looked a little stunned. "Trixie, I know we were married and we have witnesses."

"And that's part of the problem," Trixie said as she blinked back tears. "I went to the ISA office in the city today. It was empty, and there was no forwarding address."

"Baby," Jim held her tighter, "please don't cry. I'll call Ben and see if he can straighten this out. Hey, we can just get married again. Just think how happy your mom would be."

"Yeah, right," Trixie snorted through her tears. "Her unmarried daughter is living with her future husband."

"Everyone will understand," Jim comforted her, "and Di and Honey will get their wish. They love planning weddings."

"It's not even that, Jim," Trixie sniffled. "This will be the third time we've tried to get married. Jane Morgan said it was like we weren't meant to be." Trixie couldn't hold back any longer. The tears began to fall in earnest.

"Jane Morgan is an idiot," Jim said sternly. "I love you, Trixie FRAYNE. And if I have to marry you one hundred times, it would be an honor. Besides," he added jokingly, "we can have another honeymoon."

"That was rather nice, wasn't it?" Trixie smiled as she took a handkerchief from Jim. Seriously, she urged him, "Please call Ben today, Jim. I need to know."

"I'll do that right now, Trix," Jim promised. "Will you be okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she assured him vigorously. "Go, call Ben."

******************

Ben glanced at the paper Jim gave him. "Unless you can get someone from the ISA to verify this marriage, I'm afraid Jane Morgan was correct. The ISA is not recognized by our government as even existing."

The trio was seated on the same sofa where Jim and Trixie had discussed the problem earlier. Jim glanced at Trixie and gave her an encouraging smile. Trixie pushed an irritating curl away from her eyes. She hadn't been feeling well all day and this news was making her feel worse.

"Do you think your parents are going to still let us stay here until Ten Acres is rebuilt?" Trixie asked him, trying to think of something else besides the obvious.

"Trixie, they were insistent about that," Jim reminded her. "Now that you are quitting you job, we don't have any reason to live in the city. If you're uncomfortable, we can stay there until after the wedding or we could just get married at the courthouse."

"I don't know," Trixie sighed in confusion. "Part of me just wants to get this over with and part of me would love to have a wedding with all the Bob-Whites and my family. But it would have to be a small one. I don't think anyone would be very enthusiastic about a big wedding after last summer's fiasco."

"Then that's what will do," Jim lovingly held her hand. "Perhaps the middle of May," he suggested.

"Outside with the crabapples in bloom?" she questioned hopefully. "I know Moms would like that."

"Then it's settled." Jim turned to Ben. "Would you stay for supper, Ben? I think it would be a good idea for you to be here when we explain everything to our parents."

"Dinner and a show," grinned Ben. "How could I turn down an invitation like that?"

**Note: I'm not sure of NY state law when it comes to the ISA and marriage certificates, since of course it doesn't exist except in my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. I am not making any profit from the use of these characters.

Thanks so much to fanpersonthingy for being my Beta reader. Her suggestions are always so helpful.

**Chapter three**

Mr. and Mrs. Belden looked curiously at their daughter and new son-in-law. The nervous tension between the two of them had set the rest of the group on edge. After receiving an impromptu invitation to dine with the Wheelers, the Belden parents had expected an announcement of sorts. Jim and Trixie had barely eaten any of their supper, when Jim asked if they would all join the newly-married Fraynes and Ben Riker in the Wheeler's study.

"Jim, you're as nervous as a cat," Mr. Wheeler remarked, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the room.

"It's not a major problem, Dad." Jim assured him and after taking a deep breath decided to blurt out the problem. "It's just that something has come up with the legality of mine and Trixie's marriage."

"What are you trying to say?" Peter Belden looked at the pair.

"Ben, perhaps you can explain it better," Jim suggested looking at his adopted cousin. When he had first met Honey's cousin, now his by adoption into the Wheeler family, Ben Riker had been a pest and practical joker. Now he was a successful lawyer and a great help to the family.

Ben glanced around the room before speaking. "If you don't mind I would prefer to explain. Although, Jim and Trixie had a marriage ceremony the state of New York doesn't recognize it. And since they can't find the witnesses to swear to their wedding, well, it would be simpler just to have another ceremony."

"Dad," Trixie said pleadingly, "Jim and I are married. I hope you can accept that. We are staying together."

"I don't have a problem with you and Jim being married, Trixie," her father assured her, "but the fact is you two are not married. Are you just going to live together for the next two and a half months?"

"It's a little too late to worry about propriety now, Peter," scoffed Mr. Wheeler. "Besides, Trixie deserves a beautiful wedding and I know Helen and Madeline would love to help plan it."

"He's right, Peter," Mrs. Belden place a calming had upon her husband's. Then she turned to her daughter, "Perhaps you'd like to ride into the city tomorrow and do some proper wedding shopping."

"Oh, please, Trixie," Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed excitedly. "Two and a half months may be a long time for your father, but it's a short time to plan a wedding."

Trixie glanced at Jim who nodded in acceptance at the plans. "I guess that would be alright. Maybe Honey and Di can join us."

Celia Delanoy, the Wheeler's pretty maid, knocked on the door at that moment. "Excuse me, Jim," she interrupted the gathering and glanced at Jim. "You have a phone call. Would you like to take it in here?"

"That's okay, Celia," Jim answered. "I'll take it in the living room." Then he added with a grin at Trixie, "The womenfolk are planning a shopping trip." Jim laughed as Trixie wrinkled her nose up at him.

Jim picked up the extension in the living room. "Jim Frayne, here."

"Jim," an urgent voice spoke to him. "I need to see you."

"Who is this?" he asked more to confirm his suspicion than anything.

"It's me, Quinn," she replied, dryly. "Have you forgotten me so soon?"

"Believe me, that time of my life will never be forgotten," he stated emphatically. "Please tell me that this is just a social call."

"I think you know me better than that, Mr. Frayne."

"You know, I would really like to help you, Quinn," Jim began to make excuses.

"Jim, please," Quinn begged. "Just meet me tomorrow. I can't explain over the phone, but I'm desperate. Please."

Trixie would kill him if he allowed something to interfere with the wedding this time, but Jim could feel the tugging of the honorableness that was deep within him. If it hadn't been for Quinn and her coaching, his mission might have failed. Reluctantly, he agreed to meet her for lunch in White Plains.

Later that night in Jim's old room, Trixie watched her almost husband intently. She could sense that something about that phone call had made Jim tense.

"Jim," Trixie patted the bed beside her, "sit down and talk to me."

"What is it, Trix?" he asked as he pulled her close.

"You tell me," she said quietly. "Why did that phone call upset you so much?"

Jim hesitated as he stroked Trixie's curls. Finally, he admitted, "It was Quinn calling."

"Quinn?" Trixie arched her brows in surprise. "Is she going to straighten out this marriage license mess for us?"

"I don't think she knows about that," Jim said calmly. "She sounded like she was in trouble."

"Trouble?" Trixie felt troubled herself. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Trixie still didn't trust the woman that had spent so much time alone with Jim. "Why can't she ask Russ for help?"

"Trixie, I don't know," Jim shrugged helplessly. Swallowing, he added, "I promised her that I would meet her for lunch tomorrow."

Trixie's insecurities and fears started playing havoc with her emotions. Trying to push them away, she looked uncertainly at Jim. "Jim, promise me you won't…," tearfully, she hesitated.

"What, Shamus?" Jim whispered softly in her ear.

"That you won't go away again," she blurted out in a shaky voice.

"Oh, sweetie, I promise," he swore as he pulled her close.

And trusting in Jim's promises, Trixie allowed his tender murmurings to ease away her fears.

****************

The next morning, Trixie kissed Jim goodbye as she left to go wedding shopping with her mom and Mrs. Wheeler.

"It'll be okay, Trix," Jim assured her as he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Shamus."

"I love you, too, Jim," Trixie whispered back and lay her head on Jim's shoulder. Drawing strength from his embrace, she lifted her head and smiled. "Maybe this shopping trip will be the worst thing that happens today."

"That's the spirit." Jim tweaked her nose and grinned. Smacking her playfully on the butt, he added, "Now go before you change your mind about marrying me."

"Not in this universe," she called back as she entered the Wheeler's limo.

Jim watched as the limo pulled away. Sighing, he went to get ready for his luncheon with Quinn. No matter how hard he tried to convince Trixie or even himself, Jim knew that it was not going to be good.

******************

Jim found Quinn sitting in the back of the dark restaurant, a scarf pulled over her hair. "Why all the subterfuge, Quinn?"

Quinn glanced up at Jim with relief. "Hey, cowboy, am I glad to see you."

Jim smiled at the familiar nickname Quinn had given him during their first encounter. As he sat down Jim took a sip of water before speaking. "Quinn, what's going on? I don't think you missed me all that much."

Quinn's face turned serious. "Jim, it's about Russ. He's missing."

The news caused Jim to reflect on just who he was dealing with. "Quinn, can't the agency help you? He's one of their top men."

"I don't trust them, Jim," she stated. "They seemed very reluctant to become involved when I approached them about this."

"But I still don't understand what you want from me." Jim gave her a puzzled look. "I'm sure you're much more knowledgeable about what to do than I would ever be."

"I think I know why Russ was taken," Quinn told him, "but I need your help to prove it."

"Oh, god, Quinn," Jim literally moaned, "you know I don't like this stuff. Isn't there someone in the ISA that you can trust?"

"Jim," Quinn placed a hand on his forearm, "Russ said you were the best he had ever seen at thinking on your feet. I need someone like you, please."

"What about Trixie?" Jim set his jaw stubbornly. "I refuse to leave her in the dark about this. She deserves that."

"You mean you'll do it?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Jim answered. "Why don't you fill me in on everything that you know?"

*****************

Trixie was excited to spend time with Honey and Di, even if it included shopping. Her two best friends were dubbed "The Shopping Fiends" by the rest of the Bob-Whites. Trixie had missed them during the past year when she had shut almost everyone out of her life. She was glad Mrs. Wheeler had called, explaining the situation and inviting the girls to accompany them.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Trixie jokingly complained as she hugged her friends. "I already have a wedding dress. I'm sure last year's model still fits."

"It's not like we are going to visit Kleinfeld's," Mrs. Belden shook her head. "We want to just get things organized."

"Come on, Trixie," Honey urged, "it'll be fun."

"Oh, please," Trixie giggled, "I'm going to be dragged to every wedding shop in the city. My own personal wedding planners."

"Trixie," Di reminded her, "remember last year? Invitations, flowers, food, the wedding cake, and don't forget the minister."

"Last year," Trixie mused, tears welling up in her eyes. "How could I forget last year?"

Honey and Di each took one of Trixie's arms.

"It'll be okay this time," Honey said softly. "If there's ever been anyone meant to be it's Jim and you. We won't let anything happen now."

Mrs. Belden and Mrs. Wheeler exchanged sympathetic smiles.

"Lead the way, girls," Mrs. Wheeler insisted. Then to Mrs. Belden, she added, "I'm sure Honey and Di know every suitable shop in the city. If they don't know about it, it's not worth knowing."

Giggling, the three girls overheard her remarks and motioned for the older ladies to follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. I am not making any money from their use, just lots of fun.

Thanks to fanpersonthingy for her wonderful edits.

**Chapter Four**

Jim sat on the veranda waiting for Trixie to return from her shopping trip in the city. Over and over, he replayed the conversation that he had earlier with Quinn. _What now, Frayne? At least, this time Trixie will know what's going on._

Jim smiled and went to hug Trixie when she came bounding toward him. "Hi, sweetheart," he murmured as he kissed her. "A successful shopping day, I assume."

"Oh, Jim," she hugged him closely, "we did have fun." Pulling back, she looked curiously at him. "And how was your day? What did Quinn have to say?"

Jim grabbed her hands and pulled her inside. "Let's go somewhere warmer, Trix. It's going to be a long talk."

Hesitantly, Trixie followed Jim upstairs to their bedroom. Watching as he shut the door, she settled on the bed, sitting Indian style. "Well?"

Jim chuckled ruefully, "Straight to the point, aren't you?"

"Jim," Trixie said as she pulled him down beside her, "what's going on? Don't tell me Quinn wants to get you involved in another spy mission."

"Not exactly, Shamus," Jim paused, not knowing how to continue without upsetting Trixie.

"I guess it serves me right," Trixie sighed as she looked thoughtfully at Jim. "Now I know just what you've been going through all these years."

"I've thought about that, Trix," Jim pulled her close. "Part of me can see how you like all the intrigue and excitement. Most of me hates it and all of me never wants to see you in any danger."

"And when it's you in danger," Trixie whispered softly as she snuggled closer to Jim, "I just want to quit all of this detective business forever."

"Then why do you get so mad at me when I say that to you?" Jim asked pointedly.

"Jim, just how dangerous are we talking here?"

"I don't think it's as bad as last time, Trix," Jim offered hopefully. "It's Russ. He's missing and Quinn needs our help."

"Our help?" Trixie questioned dryly. "Since when does Quinn need my help?"

"Since I told her we were a team," Jim grinned impishly at her. "I am not doing anything without my shamus."

"Nice to hear, Frayne," Trixie hugged him tightly. "Your shamus does very badly without you around."

****************

Trixie tossed and turned all night long. Quinn would expect a lot from Jim. Fear gripped her heart as her mind made up scenario after scenario.

Finally, Jim put his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. "Get some sleep, baby. We can talk more about it in the morning."

"But, Jim," Trixie pleaded.

"Shh, I really need to hold you, Trix," Jim said, trying to calm his own fears, but they were fears for Trixie.

Turning toward Jim, she put her arms around him. With her head on his shoulder, Trixie lay quietly and listened until Jim's soft breathing told her he was asleep. _Oh, Jim, why do we have to do this?_ That was the last thought Trixie had before sleep overcame her.

Breakfast the next morning was a silent one. There was so much more that Jim and Trixie need to say to each other, but the presence of his parents and the staff kept their exchanges to long stares and sideways glances when the stares became noticeable.

"What's on the agenda for today, Jim?" Matt Wheeler inquired of his son.

Glancing at Trixie once again before he spoke, Jim turned to his father, "I really want to get started on plans for the school. I could use your help, Dad."

"Come with me to my office this morning," Matt offered. "I still have that job available for you and we can talk about your school during lunch."

"That would be great, Dad," Jim agreed before looking quietly at Trixie. "And just what do you have planned for the day? More wedding stuff?"

Trixie smiled up at him and squeezed his hand before replying. "I'm going to visit with Moms today." She gave Mrs. Wheeler an apologetic look. "We don't have wedding plans to discuss today, do we, Mrs. Wheeler?"

"Call me Maddie, dear," she smiled indulgently. "It's seems like you've been a part of this family since I've known you."

"Okay, Maddie," Trixie answered shyly.

"Enjoy your day with your mother, Trixie," Maddie grinned back at her. "You deserve a break after yesterday."

*****************

Trixie watched the limo leave and walked up the driveway of Crabapple Farm. She was grateful Jim had insisted that she ride with his father and him. _Anyway to spend a few extra moments with Jim,_ she thought.

"Moms," she called as she entered through the kitchen door, "where are you?"

"In here, Trixie," her mother gave an answering call from the laundry room. "I swear Bobby can make more dirty clothes than you, Brian, or Mart ever could."

Trixie grinned as the image of her little brother danced through her mind. She knew firsthand how much work Bobby could cause.

"I'll help, Moms," Trixie offered. "Then maybe, we could have lunch together."

"Thanks, sweetie," Mrs. Belden sighed with relief. "It seems to be true what they say about getting older. I'm definitely ready for a break."

"I'll help with lunch, too," Trixie promised her.

"That's a relief. Mart is supposed to drop by for lunch today," she added. "I'm not sure but he seemed to be preoccupied by something."

"Mart," Trixie frowned. Mart had seemed okay after talking with Jim. Today was not the day Trixie wanted a deep discussion with her brother. She looked warily at her mother. "Why? What did he say?"

Mrs. Belden stopped and took the towels that Trixie had folded. As she placed them in the clothes basket, she gave Trixie a curious glance. "Are things okay with Mart and you?"

"I think so," Trixie answered slowly. "Jim and he talked a long time. I was sure they had worked things out. Actually, Brian is the only one that Jim hasn't had a chance to talk to."

"I know," Mrs. Belden agreed, "but he plans to stop by this weekend now that you no longer live in the city with Honey."

This bit of news caused Trixie to frown again. Her brothers could cause a wrinkle in the plan to find Russell Davis. Pushing that thought out of her mind, Trixie forced a smile upon her face.

"I'll take the towels to the upstairs bath," Trixie said as she reached for the basket in her mother's arms. "Then we can plan a large lunch. I'm sure Mart is going to bring his appetite."

Working with her mom, Trixie found that the morning passed all too swiftly for her liking. When Mart arrived, Trixie and her mom had just put the finishing touches on the lunch they had prepared.

"Moms, you're an angel," Mart greeted his mother with a kiss. Turning to Trixie, he added, "Hi, squaw."

Trixie rolled her eyes and gave him a slight jab to the ribs as she walked by. "Nice to see you, too, brother dear."

Mart's eyes narrowed at his sister before he continued, "Where's Jim? I thought the happy couple was inseparable."

"He's in the city with Mr. Wheeler," Trixie explained feeling a little unsettled by Mart's glances. "Sit down for lunch, Mart. Moms and I are starving."

Mrs. Belden gave Trixie a questioning glimpse as she sat down at the table with her children, "Does Mart know the news?"

Trixie arched her eyebrows at her brother who nodded in the affirmative.

"Di told me all about the wedding shopping you did yesterday," he explained. He seemed to hesitate before continuing, "You know, Trix, you don't have to rush into another wedding. No one's going to pressure you."

"Mart," Trixie looked wide-eyed at her brother, "we are married. We're just correcting a little record keeping issue."

Mart stared quietly back at his sister. Her puzzled look met his concerned one. Finally backing down, Mart changed the topic of conversation and started chatting with Mrs. Belden.

Trixie shooed her mom out of the kitchen after lunch, "Take a break, Moms."

"I guess I should take advantage of my children for a change," Mrs. Belden smiled fondly at the duo. "Just keep the arguments down to a soft roar."

As her mother left the kitchen, Trixie began filling the sink with dishes. Mart carried the remaining dishes over to her and reached for the dish towel.

"I'll dry," he offered.

"Thanks," Trixie gave him a small smile but avoided eye contact.

After a few moments of silence, Mart put down the towel and turned to Trixie. "Trix, I saw Jim yesterday."

"Oh," Trixie answered nonchalantly, "where at?"

"At that little diner in White Plains."

"Oh, yeah, Jim told me he was going to White Plains."

"Trix," Mart place a hand on her upper arm, "he wasn't alone."

Knowing what was coming next, Trixie tried to prepare a response that wouldn't make Mart suspicious but that also wouldn't let him think badly of Jim. "Jim and I don't have any secrets from each other, Mart. I know about his meeting in White Plains."

"Do you know he was meeting with Quinn?" Mart demanded. "I recognized her from the paper even if she did try to disguise herself. Isn't she the one he spent so much time with?"

Trixie licked her lips nervously. "They just had a few loose ends that needed tidying up, that's all."

"Then why the clandestine meeting?" Mart glared at her. "What's up, sis? Is this another spy case? Either Jim's fooling around or Quinn is about to drag him into a mess of trouble. He looked distinctly uncomfortable."

Flushing at Mart's tone, Trixie stated staunchly, "I told you, Mart, everything is just fine. Quinn just has to be careful. She is a spy, you know."

"Trix," Mart softened his tone, "I'm your big brother. It's my job to worry about you. Please don't forget that I'm here for you."

"I won't, Mart," Trixie promised and gave her brother a hug. "Now, big brother, help me with the dishes."

* * *

Jim couldn't help it. He liked the feeling of walking through the doors of Wheeler International with his father. Matt Wheeler exuded power and confidence. As the Wheeler heir, Jim was expected to be of the same mode as his father. So far, he hadn't let anyone down in that regard.

As a college graduate with a PhD, Jim was not expected to start in the mail room. He did recall the few summer weeks as a teenager that his father insisted he work there. _Good training,_ Mathew Wheeler had insisted. _You need to know all the departments of the company, at least the basics. _

Jim accompanied his father to the financial department. Jim had an MBA and Mr. Wheeler thought Jim would do well to train as a junior executive in that department. Hopefully, Jim would someday take over the reins when the time came for Mr. Wheeler to retire. By that time, Jim's school should be self-sufficient and Jim could appoint a replacement. Looking proudly at his son, Mathew Wheeler hoped Jim would be agreeable to his plans.

After introducing Jim to his coworkers, Mr. Wheeler gave Jim a large file. "Here's your desk, Jim. Sorry it's not the one on the corner with the window. You'll have to earn that one. Study these files and when we go out for lunch you can tell me just what you've learned about Wheeler International."

Jim gave his father a lopsided grin and sat down. "Gee, Dad, somebody might get the feeling that you expect me to work around here."

"Lunch is at twelve, son," Matt chuckled. "See you then."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. Not profit is being made from their use.

Thanks again to my beta reader, Fanpersonthingy. She's been super.

**Chapter Five**

Jim followed his father from the restaurant into the brisk late winter air. He looked past his father and saw Dan Mangan walking toward them.

Mr. Wheeler turned and looked at his son. "Here comes Dan. Did you two have plans?"

"Hey, Dan," Jim called out, not answering his father. "How's New York's finest?"

"Hi, Jim," Dan answered slowly, "Mr. Wheeler."

"Dan," Matt Wheeler replied giving Dan a questioning look.

"Umm, Jim," Dan hesitated, "can I talk to you privately?"

"That's quite alright, boys," Matt assured them. Hesitating just for a moment, he continued, "I need to make a few phone calls myself. I'll meet you in the office, Jim."

"Sure, Dad," Jim nodded and watch him walk away. Turning toward Dan, he asked, "Okay, Dan, what's up?"

"Jim, I don't want to do this here, okay?"

"Do what, Dan?"

"Please, Jim, just come with me and I'll explain everything," Dan pleaded with one of his best friends.

Rubbing his chin nervously, Jim walked along side Dan. Sighing, he gave Dan a sideways glance and said, "Start explaining."

"There's a warrant out for you arrest," Dan spoke bluntly. "I saw it this morning. I managed to find Trixie at her parent's house, and she told me where you were."

"My arrest?" Jim stopped dead in his tracks. The reality of what was about to happen finally struck him. Jim had discussed this possibility with Trixie. When Quinn had talked to him previously, she had been vague about the details. "Can you tell me what it's for?"

"Obstruction of justice," Dan informed him. "It's got something to do with the investigation you were involved in last year. That's really all I can say."

"Does Trixie know?" Jim put his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

"I didn't tell her, Jim," Dan said, keeping in step with Jim. "I wanted to talk to you before, well, before, you know…."

"Before you arrested me, Dan," Jim finished the sentence with a small smile. "I assume you are here to take me into custody."

"We can do all this at the station," Dan explained. "You know firsthand how things get blown up in the press. I was hoping to spare you that."

"For Trixie's sake," Jim agreed, "I thank you. Let's go, Dan, and then I'll call Ben."

******************

**Back at Crabapple Farm…**

Trixie looked cautiously at Mart. "Did you know I quit my job at the police station?"

"I was wondering why you were still hanging around Sleepyside," Mart remarked curiously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm thinking about changing careers," Trixie admitted. "I could use your help." Trixie wrapped her arms around her chest and walked outside.

"My help?" Mart questioned and followed Trixie through the kitchen door.

"I'm really considering journalism," she told him, "investigative journalism." At his look of stunned amusement, she hurried on, "It's not so farfetched. I took a few classes with my roommate, Susan, and you've done reporting before. I love the investigating part. Maybe we could team up for the writing."

"Trixie, I'm a PR man," Mart joked. "I write press releases and handle publicity. In fact, the only reason Matt Wheeler hired me is because he knows I'm going to be working at Jim's school."

Trixie arched her eyebrows at her brother. "Don't sell yourself short, Mart. Mr. Wheeler doesn't hire fools and you know it. He's lucky to have you."

"Okay, I'll admit Mr. Wheeler wouldn't have hired me if I couldn't do the job," Mart conceded, "but I'm sure he wants to make sure I was good enough for Jim's school. I'm no fool either."

"Is that so bad?" she asked. "Making sure that Jim's school is a success?"

"No, it's not, Trix," Mart answered her, "but what I'm getting at is this. Have you planned this out? Are you sure you can do the job?"

"I have to try, Mart," Trixie sighed determinedly. "Honey is on the verge of changing her career goals, as well. It's funny. The only one left working for the police will be Dan and Di. How do you feel about that?"

"As long as it's behind the scenes I'm okay with it," Mart decided. "Besides, maybe she'll give us a few leads."

"Us?" Trixie remarked hopefully.

"Yeah, us," Mart answered with a grin, "Belden and Belden. I can see it now."

"I guess it's better than Schoolgirl Shamus, Inc." she smiled back as she remembered when Jim had named the dream she had as a young teenager.

Frowning, she thought about Jim and the future plans they had discussed the evening before. Glancing at her watch, she motioned to Mart, "I really need to get back to Manor House. There are few things I need to catch up on."

"Okay, sis," Mart gave her a brotherly hug, "Di and I will be visiting this weekend. Maybe we can have an all out Bob-White get together."

"Mart," Trixie patted her brother's back, "thanks, I really need your support right now."

"Anytime, Trix, anytime," Mart said as his eyes filled with concern.

****************

Trixie still felt uncomfortable in the plush surroundings of Manor House. Anxiously waiting for a call from Jim, she wandered into the Wheeler's library. Browsing through books by her favorite author, she pulled a familiar title from the shelf. Hoping to shut the door on her racing mind, she settled into one of the leather chairs and began to read.

"Trixie," a gentle voice whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry to wake you. You have a phone call."

"Thanks, Celia," Trixie murmured sleepily. Stiff from sitting in the chair, Trixie stretched as she said, "I'll take it in here."

She watched as Celia left the room before picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is Trixie."

"Trixie, it's me, Ben." His voice held a frantic quality.

Fully awake now, Trixie pounced on his words, "What's wrong, Ben?"

"Jim asked me to call you," he explained. "He's been detained."

"Detained?"

"He's been arrested," Ben said hurriedly, "for obstruction of justice."

"What?" Trixie sat back down in the leather chair. Trixie felt her hear pound in her chest. Trying to contain her emotions, Trixie took a deep breath before speaking. "How is this possible?"

"Trixie, I'm meeting with Jim this afternoon," Ben told her, "and another lawyer by the name of Quinn Davis."

"Quinn is going to be his lawyer, too?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yes, Ben, I do," Trixie swallowed back the panic she felt rising in her throat. Urgently, she added, "Ben, when can _**I **_see Jim?"

"I'm not sure, Trixie," Ben apologized. "They may move him to a different facility. These are federal charges, not state. Hopefully, he'll be out on bail anyway."

"Ben," Trixie's voice took on a pleading tone, "please call me as soon as you talk to Jim, and tell him I love him."

"I will, Trixie," Ben comforted her, "I promise." Quietly and confidently he added, "And Trixie, don't worry. I'm sure it's all a mistake that's just going to take some time to sort out. I'm already working on his bail."

"Thanks, Ben," Trixie tried to sound grateful. She wondered if Jim would tell Ben just what Quinn was up to. Trixie still didn't trust the raven haired beauty_. Just how far would Quinn go to get what she wanted?_

*****************

Mathew Wheeler quietly made a few phone calls from the privacy of his office. It didn't take him long to find out the specifics of Jim's arrest.

"Just whose idea is this?" Mr. Wheeler demanded. "This is the last thing Jim and Trixie need." He began shouting orders into the phone. "You know the government doesn't have a leg to stand on. I want him watched constantly."

Furious, Matt Wheeler slammed down the phone. He had to find a way to use his influence to get Jim out of this mess.

*****************

Jim sat quietly in the interrogation room waiting for his lawyers to arrive. When Ben Riker appeared Jim shrugged and gave him a halfhearted smile. Noticing Quinn Davis following closely behind, the smile quickly left his face.

"Okay, Ben," Jim began, "just what are we going to do now?"

"I've already started on your bail, Jim," Ben told him. "It's just a matter of going before the judge. You should be out of here in a few hours."

Jim stared at Quinn who sat quietly before him. "What do you have to say?"

"I'd say that's usually how it works, Jim," she answered. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Ben looked curiously at the woman beside him. He didn't understand why Jim had called her in on this case. Surely, one lawyer was sufficient.

"Just what is it that I'm supposed to have done?" Jim asked with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help it. This seemed all so ridiculous and contrived.

"They think you withheld evidence that could have incriminated your friend," Ben explained.

"My friend?" Jim questioned. "Which one of my friends would that be?"

"I believe you called him Bug," Quinn commented. "He was involved in that terrorist plot last December."

"I know who he is," Jim said pointedly. "I thought he got a deal because he testified for the prosecution."

"Well, be that as it may, Jim," Ben paused for a moment, "you still can't keep evidence from the authorities. You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not, Ben," Jim replied angrily. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Jim," Quinn reached across the table and patted his hand, "we're working on a plan, I assure you."

Ben looked at the hand placed on Jim's and arched his brow at Jim. "Any messages for Trixie? She told me to call after I spoke to you. She sends her love by the way."

Removing his hand from Quinn's, Jim spoke softly to Ben, "Tell her I love her, too, and that I'll be home soon."

* * *

The process of posting bail is my own interpretation. If I made a mistake, definitely blame me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

Thanks again to fanpersonthingy.

**Chapter Six**

"Bail denied," rang the judge's words.

"Denied!" Ben shouted outraged.

"Mr. Riker," the judge looked coldly at Ben and continued, "Mr. Frayne disappeared last year. This court finds that he is capable of doing the same thing and is therefore considered a flight risk."

"But you know the reasons for that," Ben argued.

"Nevertheless, Mr. Frayne has established a pattern that this court feels could be repeated." The judge slammed the gavel and dismissed court.

Ben stood, stunned at the judge's words. _How could Jim be considered a flight risk? _Ben looked furiously at Quinn Davis. She hadn't been much help. In fact, she had remained silent during the entire proceeding.

"Some help you were," Ben said sarcastically at Quinn.

"I could have told you he wasn't going to change his mind," Quinn answered dryly. "This judge is very conservative."

"Well, that's that," Ben said pessimistically. "I think I'll be the one to tell Jim and Trixie if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Riker," Quinn assured him. "I'll get started on his transfer to the state prison. Hopefully, I can make it a little easier for him."

"Easier?" Ben snorted. "I have a feeling that nothing is going to be easy about this."

"Yeah," Quinn conceded, "I definitely don't want to be the one to tell Jim or Trixie about that little wrinkle."

"Jim will be okay," Ben said confidently, "but Trixie's going to flip out. Today's Friday, and if Jim is transferred tomorrow, she won't get to see him until next weekend."

"I'll try to work on that, too," Quinn promised.

Ben was thoughtful as he watched Quinn walk out of the courtroom. He didn't trust her, and yet, he couldn't understand why. _I wonder just what she's hiding. _

******************

"A flight risk?" Jim shook his head and threw his hands in the air. Even prepared for this, Jim felt wronged. Accepting the inevitable, Jim gave Ben a wry smile. "Don't worry about it, Ben. I'm sure it won't be for long. Just when do they plan on scheduling my hearing?"

"Jim, there's more," Ben carefully selected his words. "They've made arrangements for you to be transferred to the state prison. Your little disappearance last year has made them wary."

Jim remained quiet, taking in Ben's last bit of information. That piece of news was not what he was expecting. Finally, he asked, "Does Trixie know yet? She's not going to take this well."

"I'm going to tell her in person tonight," Ben replied. "I have to admit, Jim, I'm not looking forward to it."

Jim smiled his crooked grin and chuckled, "I'm just glad you're telling her and not Quinn. Trixie does have a problem with her, you know, because of last year."

"Jim, just what is the deal with Quinn?" Ben asked curiously. "Do you really think it's a good idea to have her involved? I don't think she's being entirely truthful." Noticing Jim's demeanor, he added, "What are you two hiding?"

Jim flushed before answering Ben. "It's not what you think, Ben. Just say, I owe Quinn a favor and leave it that, okay?"

"I hope this favor isn't going to cost you a lot, Jim."

Ben stood and snapped his briefcase. Shaking Jim's hand, he stated, "Take care, Jim. I'll talk to Trixie, and I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Ben," Jim frowned as he was led away in handcuffs, "tell Trixie I love her."

*******************

Trixie sat uncomfortably with her almost in-laws. Dining in the evening was always a formal affair, and not one of Trixie's favorite meals in the best of situations. She wished fervently that she was in the kitchen of Crabapple Farm.

Mrs. Wheeler smiled sympathetically at Trixie. "I'm sorry, dear. This hasn't been the best of homecomings for Jim and you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Whe…, I mean, Maddie," Trixie stumbled over the unfamiliar name, "I'm just really worried about Jim."

"I've tried everything, Trixie," Mr. Wheeler sighed. "Even my government contacts aren't being helpful."

"Why don't you go lie down, Trixie?" Mrs. Wheeler excused her from the table. "It's been a hard day for you."

Grateful to have any excuse to leave, Trixie rose from her seat. "Thanks, I...," her words were cut short by the arrival of Ben Riker.

"Ben," Mr. Wheeler exclaimed, "have you any news about Jim?"

"I'm really sorry for interrupting your meal," Ben apologized, "but I need to talk to you about what's going on."

Trixie gritted her teeth. She was dreading the news from Ben even though she suspected what it would be.

"Have you eaten, Ben?" Mrs. Wheeler asked. "I'll ask Celia to bring another place setting."

"Thanks, Auntie," Ben said gratefully, "I haven't eaten since lunch."

Trixie sat back in her chair and waited for Ben to be served. Unable to control her patience any longer, she pleaded, "What's going on with Jim? I thought he was being released on bail."

"There's been a problem, Trixie," Ben answered her in between bites.

"What kind of problem, Ben?" Trixie asked worriedly.

"First of all, he was denied bail," Ben explained.

"What!" Matt Wheeler's redheaded temper was starting to flare. "Why did they do that?"

"Uncle Matt, the judge was very inflexible on this," Ben tried to calm his uncle. "He felt that Jim was a flight risk due to his disappearance last year."

"A flight risk," Trixie whispered weakly. She could still feel that pain she felt when Jim had left before their wedding.

"I'm sorry, Trix," Ben looked at Trixie with concern. Glancing around the table, he continued, "There's more."

"More?" Mrs. Wheeler looked as bereft as Trixie felt.

When Ben hesitated, Mr. Wheeler prompted him, "Spit it out, Ben. I need to know who to start yelling at."

Grinning at his uncle, knowing that Mr. Wheeler was serious, Ben answered, "He's being transferred to the state prison."

"Oh, my," Mrs. Wheeler gasped.

Matt thunderously stormed from the table, muttering under his breath.

Under Ben's watchful eye, Trixie remained remarkably still.

"Trix," Ben called to her, "are you alright?"

"When can I see Jim?" Trixie asked blinking back tears.

Ben looked silently at Trixie. This was the part he was dreading the most.

"Ben?" Trixie questioned with alarm. "When can I see Jim?"

"That's another problem, Trixie," Ben looked away from her while running a hand through his hair.

"Ben, look at me," Trixie spoke sharply.

"Not until next weekend, Trixie," Ben answered.

Trixie felt her heart drop. She had been expecting to see Jim this weekend.

"He's being transferred tomorrow," Ben continued, "and with processing, he won't be eligible to have visitation until then."

Feeling suddenly deprived, Trixie couldn't keep the tears at bay.

"Quinn tried to arrange for you to see him before he left, Trixie," Ben regretted the words immediately.

"I can imagine," the words came out bitterly.

******************

Trixie paced the room that she shared with Jim. It felt so strange to be staying at Manor House without him, but it also felt comforting to be in Jim's old room. It smelled of Jim and it made her feel close to him.

However, after tossing and turning all night, Trixie decided she needed to go home to Crabapple Farm. _At least, I would have tons of stuff to_ _do there,_ she thought.

Mrs. Wheeler was very gracious when Trixie told her about the move back to her old home.

"I'm sure things seem a little confusing right now, Trixie," she comforted her. "Perhaps being in familiar surroundings will give you a sense of peace."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wheeler," Trixie appreciatively replied. "I know Moms could use the help."

"Call me, Maddie, dear," Mrs. Wheeler reminded her. "You are still part of the family, and I want you to remember that." Smiling at Trixie, she continued, "And Trixie, you are welcome to come here to stay anytime you want to. Sometimes this big house can be a great hideaway."

"Thanks, Maddie," Trixie said sincerely. She surprisingly felt a new sense of friendship with Jim's mother.

******************

Staring at her old room, Trixie was discomforted by the fact that she didn't feel at ease. Her mother, although mildly surprised, was delighted that Trixie was staying at home for a few days. Brian and Mart were home for the weekend as well. In fact, all the Bob-Whites were getting together tonight at Crabapple Farm. _All except Jim,_ Trixie sighed.

"Trixie," her mother called, "lunch is almost ready."

"Be right there, Moms," Trixie answered and started down the stairs.

Trixie knew Brian and Mart would ask the questions that her mother had wanted to, and she knew her father would be curious about her sudden arrival. Bracing for the onslaught, Trixie entered the kitchen with a bright smile on her face.

"What can I do to help, Moms?" Trixie asked cheerfully.

"Not a thing, sweetie," Mrs. Belden answered her. "The boys have been quite helpful."

The boys – Brian, Mart, and Bobby – gave her a communal scowl, as if on cue.

"Don't worry," Trixie rolled her eyes, "I'll do the cleanup."

"Right you are, little sis," Mart said as he walked past her, giving her a tap on the chin as he went.

Once everyone had been seated, Mr. Belden glanced around the table and then back to Trixie. "How's Jim?"

Trixie flushed as she recalled telling her parents and brothers about Jim's arrest. She had been reluctant to tell them, but knew she had to be the one to do it. Trixie hated how they had just stared at her, quiet and stunned, when she had finished speaking. Now she needed reassurance. Their previous silence had been quite unnerving.

"He's innocent, Daddy. You know that, don't you?" Trixie looked pleadingly at her father.

"I know Jim is very loyal to his friends," Mr. Belden remarked. "Is it possible that loyalty caused a misjudgment on Jim's part?"

"No, Daddy," Trixie staunchly defended Jim, "Ben said Jim denied any wrongdoing, and I believe Jim."

"Your dad's just trying to see all sides," Mrs. Belden said as she shot her husband a warning glance.

"Do the other Bob-Whites know about this?" Brian asked.

"Honey does, of course, and I thought we could tell the rest of them tonight," Trixie suggested. "Ben said we could call if we have any questions."

"So Ben's his lawyer?" Mart asked.

"Yes," Trixie nodded, "Ben and Quinn Davis."

"Quinn!" Mart, Brian, and even Bobby hooted together.

"Don't be so surprised," Trixie said calmly, trying to keep the agitation out of her voice. If anything, she was the least happy about Quinn's involvement with Jim's defense. Turning to her brothers, she added, "She was involved with the case last year. If anyone knows all the answers, it's Quinn. Jim thinks she's necessary."

"If you say so, Trix," Mart shrugged, still unconvinced.

"Perhaps we can go over all the details of Jim's mission when all the Bob-Whites arrive," suggested Brian. "I know I haven't had a chance to hear everything."

"Okay, Brian," Trixie agreed, "I know Jim wanted to tell you."

Brian stood and gave Trixie a hug.

"It's going to be okay, sis," Brian assured her, his big brother mode kicking in.

"Thanks, Brian," Trixie blinked back tears of gratitude. It felt good to talk with her family and it would feel even better when all of the Bob-Whites knew the story.

* * *

**Note:** Not sure if Jim would have been present for the bail hearing but in this story he was not. Blame it on author's prerogative.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-whites. Not profit is being made from their use.

Thanks again to fanpersonthingy for some great suggestions.

**Chapter Seven**

Trixie was relieved when the rest of the Bob-Whites arrived at Crabapple Farm. Fortunately, the trio of Dan, Di, and Honey were able to take the train together with Tom meeting them at the station.

"Hi, Trix," Honey met her friend with a big hug, "Daddy told me about Jim. How are you doing?"

"Worried," she admitted. She left Honey's embrace and turned to Di.

"Trixie," Diana hugged her tightly, "Jim will be home soon, I know it."

Behind the girls, Dan stood guiltily looking at Trixie. When she saw his hesitation, Trixie walked over and gave him a comforting hug of her own.

"Hey, Freckles," he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I had to be the one to take Jim in."

Trixie looked wistfully at Dan. She wondered if he knew more than he was letting on. _If only I could confide in him,_ Trixie sighed inwardly. As it was, Quinn was her only contact. That thought was discomforting and a little scary. Perhaps telling Dan might prove to be necessary. Filing that thought in the back of her mind, Trixie gave Dan a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Dan," Trixie told him. "I understand, and I'm sure Jim does, too."

Leading him toward the living room, she asked, "Have you talked to Jim? So far, all I have are messages relayed from Ben."

"I did check on him earlier today," Dan admitted. The Bob-Whites immediately gave Dan their full attention as he continued, "He looks good, Trix, and he sends his love."

Trixie smiled with longing and tried to imagine just what Jim was going through.

"Trixie," Brian reminded her gently, "maybe you should tell us everything about this past year. With all of us putting our heads together, we might be able to help Jim."

"Sit down," Trixie instructed them, "this is going to take awhile."

Brian gasped as he heard the entire story for the first time, having heard only bits and pieces from Honey. "I can't believe after everything that Jim risked he would be treated this way."

Mart had remained quiet during Trixie's monologue. He shook his head when Trixie finished, "Can you explain again just why Quinn has to be involved?"

"Mart, I know you don't like her," Trixie conceded. "I'm not real sure I like her either, but she does work for the ISA and Jim trusts her."

"He trusts her?" Mart snorted. "Doesn't he remember all the trouble she caused last year?"

Dan looked at Trixie's troubled face and decided to intervene. "Mart, they were trying to protect Jim and Trixie. If they could stop Trixie from looking for Jim, she couldn't interfere." He smiled at Trixie's frown, "Sorry, Trix, you do have a little bit of a reputation, you know."

Reddening at Dan's comment, Trixie scanned the faces of the Bob-Whites. "Quinn is part of this whether we like it or not." She didn't add how much a part in this Quinn was playing. "I really just wanted you guys to know exactly what was going on. Jim's innocent and I would like your support."

"Of course," Honey hugged her, giving Mart and Brian stern looks, "Jim and you, both, have our support. Don't they?"

Mart, sitting beside Diana, felt her squeeze his hand and nodded. "Trixie, you know you two will always have that. I just hope Jim is making the right decisions."

_I do, too,_ thought Trixie worriedly.

*****************

**Saturday morning…**

Jim waited in the prison-issued orange scrubs while his paperwork was being processed. When the guards came to handcuff him for his transport to the state facility, Jim took a deep breath. He knew the handcuffs were required but was surprised at the shackles placed on his feet. Slowly, he walked to the government van and took a seat along one of the benches. Armed guards accompanied him and two other inmates to their new location.

_This is it, _Jim sighed. He wondered how he was going to do what Quinn required of him. He felt obligated to Russ as well as Quinn, something Trixie didn't understand. They had kept Trixie safe and got him home back to her. For that, he would be forever grateful.

When Jim arrived at the state facility he was immediately issued three sets of clothing, including shoes. Embarrassed by the lack of privacy, he quickly changed into his new apparel. He was grateful to finally be alone in his cell. Hopefully during mealtime, he would be able to identify some of the thugs he would have to investigate.

As Jim received his carefully measured allotment of lunch, he glanced carefully at those around him. Feeling like a fish out of water, Jim tried not to bring too much attention to him. He sat down quietly munching the unpalatable food.

"Well, well, well," a recognizable voice sneered at him.

Jim looked across the table into the eyes of Jonesy.

"Jimmy, my boy," the older man laughed, "I always knew you'd end up here."

Stunned, Jim looked darkly at Jonesy.

"Wouldn't your mama be proud of you now?" Jonesy taunted him.

Jim reached across the table and grabbed Jonesy by the shirt collar. In an angry, steely voice he stated, "I'm not your boy anymore."

Finally, Jonesy realized that he was outsized by the younger man and backed down.

Jim didn't realize that his besting of Thomas Jones earned him respect from the other inmates, Jones being one of the least likeable prisoners in the facility.

Seething with anger, Jim attacked the plate of food before him.

******************

That same afternoon, Trixie reluctantly contacted Quinn.

"Trixie," Quinn told her. "I know you don't like me. Right now, I doubt if Jim even likes me, but he's going to be okay."

"How can you guarantee that?" Trixie demanded. "And why wasn't I warned about this transfer to the state prison?"

"We have people watching over him," Quinn promised. "Jim knew about this. I'm surprised he left that little detail out."

Feeling more than a little hurt, Trixie surprisingly defended Jim's omission. "I'm sure he just didn't want me to worry."

"I'm sure that's it," Quinn agreed, but Trixie thought she could hear a condescending note to Quinn's voice.

Changing the subject, Trixie resentfully asked her, "When will you be seeing Jim?"

"Ben is meeting with him this afternoon," Quinn explained. "I'll see Jim tomorrow."

Trixie felt a pang of remorse and anger. _Why do I have to wait a week to see Jim? _

"Trixie, I know this is difficult for you," Quinn said sympathetically. "You should also know that Jim insisted you be involved in the operation."

Quinn looked at the blonde in front of her, Trixie's dedication to Jim evident in her troubled blue eyes. For once, Quinn felt her first stirrings of guilt for what she was putting the young couple through.

"If I could have talked Jim out of this," Trixie shrugged helplessly, "I would have. That's something you should know because I don't want you calling Jim for anything else after this is over."

Quinn couldn't help but grin at the stubborn anger flashing in Trixie's eyes. Relieved at Trixie's fighting spirit, she laughed, "Jim didn't warn me that he was married to a little spitfire."

Trixie bit her lip at Quinn's chosen words. "You forget, almost married."

"Just a technicality," Quinn answered, "that will be taken care of soon."

"It's more than that," Trixie insisted irritably, "it's our lives, something you tend to forget."

Quinn flushed a little at the truth in Trixie's words. _Had she become so tied to the agency that nothing else matter? _ Trixie even reminded Quinn how she first felt when Russ became involved in the agency. Perhaps it would be better to not involve the Fraynes again, but Quinn knew that wasn't how it usually worked.

****************

**Sunday morning…**

Jim anxiously sat across the table from Quinn. Hearing about her meeting with Trixie, he asked with concern, "How is she? Is she holding up okay?"

"She's missing you terribly," Quinn informed him, "and she's a little mad about the sudden arrangements."

"Well, I wasn't too happy about them, either," Jim admitted. "You promised me that Trixie and I would be able to see each other this weekend and have daily visits."

"I'm sorry, Jim," Quinn apologized, "the state prison only allows visits on weekends and with the paperwork and processing it just couldn't be arranged for this weekend."

"Then why did you lie to me?" Jim inquired a quiet anger in his voice.

"I guess I wanted your reaction to be realistic," Quinn offered an explanation. At Jim's disbelieving glare, she admitted, "Alright, Frayne, I was afraid you would say no."

"Do you have any more surprises?" Jim asked pointedly.

"No, of course not," Quinn smiled confidently.

"Good," Jim said and sternly added, "I do not like lies."

"I think now is a good time to discuss exactly why you're here," Quinn said, hoping to distract him.

Snorting, Jim agreed, "I was wondering just when you were going to tell me."

"We need you to find out how many of the prison officials are involved," she informed him. "The gang that we care about works out of here. It's actually a safe place if they have the right connections. "

"The right connections?" Jim asked.

"We know they've been bribing some pretty high officials, maybe politicians," Quinn told him. "If they have judges, guards, wardens… you name it, when their stint for the gang is over they've made quite a profit from their little inside job."

"And the gang just keeps sending new members to replace them," Jim continued her chain of thought.

"Jim," she said slowly, "you'll recognize the gang by their tattoos. We need to know who they are talking to on the outside."

"Okay, Quinn," Jim interrupted her, "tell me one thing first. Just how does Russ's disappearance fit in to all this?"

"I think Russ was on the verge of breaking the ring," Quinn told him. "I'm pretty sure they are using bribery to get what they want."

"What do they want?" Jim asked bluntly.

"Lots of things, Jim," Quinn answered vaguely. She began listing the possibilities, "Reduced sentences, early parole, and access to drugs. We don't really care. It's the ones accepting the bribes that we're after."

"We?" Jim asked curiously.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "you and me."

"And Trixie," Jim reminded her firmly. "I won't do it if she doesn't know what's going on."

Quinn sighed knowingly, "Okay, Jim, I'll tell Trixie what I can tonight. You can bring her up to speed next weekend."

"Don't leave her in the dark, Quinn," Jim warned her. "I promised Trixie that she would know everything."

"Okay, okay," Quinn reluctantly agreed, "but are you sure you want her snooping around the prison?"

"What is it with you? Why don't you like Trixie?"

"It's not that, Jim," Quinn denied. "Trixie reminds me of how I used to be. I would do anything to save Russ, even if it meant ruining an investigation."

Jim tried to understand Quinn's reasoning, but remained stubborn in his insistence. "Trixie is a trained professional. I trust her and if it means blowing the investigation, well, I would do it for Trixie. I wouldn't expect anything less from her."

_I hope Russ was right about these two,_ Quinn groaned inwardly. Turning her attention to Jim, she gritted her teeth and agreed, "You win, Jim. We'll do it your way."

* * *

**Notes:** I do know that inmates are allowed to call home collect. I am not sure about the frequency so I made my own rules. Since I don't plan on going to jail, I don't plan to find out firsthand the exact protocol. According to the NY State Handbook for Families of Prisoners (which I found on the internet) visitation is only allowed on weekends at state prisons. If that information is wrong I apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. Not profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter Eight**

Trixie sat with her brothers Sunday afternoon. She had just spoken briefly on the phone with Quinn Davis. Brian kept giving her looks of brotherly concern and it was making her self-conscious.

"What?" she demanded impatiently. It was hard enough dealing with her parents worried looks. She had tried to find solace in the quiet of the back yard, but her troubled older brothers soon followed.

"Trix," Brian said in a soothing voice, "is there something else going on?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied defensively.

"Trix," Mart pleaded with her, "you're always on the phone with Quinn."

"That's because she gets to see him," Trixie replied frustrated. She hated that Quinn had so much time with Jim. Trixie was beginning to feel resentful that Jim had even talked to Quinn and felt even angrier that they needed her help.

"Trix," Brian tried again, "if you need me to stay just say the so. I'll call in sick or something."

"Me, too, sis," Mart added.

Trixie tried to smile gratefully at her brothers. She knew they were serious, but it wouldn't be wise to get them involved. It was bad enough that she had to worry about Jim without adding anyone else to the mix. That though alone made Trixie even more frustrated. She knew that she needed someone to confide in, but the only option was Quinn and that was an option she didn't feel like exploring.

"I'll be fine just as soon as I get to see Jim," she assured them.

"Okay, sis, we'll drop it for now," Brian agreed. "Just don't let things get out of hand."

Trixie waved goodbye to her brothers as her father drove them to the station to catch the train into the city. She had avoided talking with her parents about Jim's arrest all weekend. Feeling braver with her father gone, Trixie went in search of her mother.

"Hi, sweetie," Mrs. Belden smiled when she saw Trixie enter the kitchen. "Do you want to share some cookies with me? I can't believe Mart managed to leave a few."

"That's only because Bobby threatened revenge if he ate them all," Trixie snorted.

"Remind me to thank Bobby," Mrs. Belden joked.

Trixie sat beside her mom and bit into one of the soft sugar cookies.

"Mmmm," she murmured, "I missed these so much while I was away." Trixie got a faraway look in her eyes before continuing, "I wonder what Jim is eating today."

"This entire situation makes me so angry," her mom commiserated with her. "Jim is too fine a young man to be treated like this."

"Thanks, Moms," Trixie smiled with tears in her eyes, "I was so afraid Daddy and you would think badly of Jim."

"We didn't know what to think at first, Trixie," Mrs. Belden admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk with you sooner, Moms," Trixie apologized.

"Trixie, I understand," Mrs. Belden patted her hand. "You've been through so much this past year. I'm amazed how well you're holding up."

"It's not been easy, Moms," Trixie truthfully admitted. "I won't sleep well until Jim is safe at home with me."

Relieved that her mother didn't question her any further, Trixie decided to spend the rest of the afternoon taking a walk in the preserve. In the solitude of the forest Trixie realized she had done it. No one suspected that she knew more than what she was telling. Her relief lasted until she met Dan and Honey walking on the path toward her.

"Trixie," Dan called, pulling her into a friendly hug, "we were just coming to visit you."

"How you doing, Trix," Honey asked her as she linked her arm with Trixie's. "Have you heard from Jim today?"

"No," Trixie shook her head, "Quinn said it would be tomorrow before he would be allowed to call. I'm not sure how many calls he gets a week."

"Does he need anything?" Honey asked, tears welling up in her eyes for her brother.

"No," Trixie shook her head again, "Ben made sure he had everything he needed and he put some money into his account."

"Like a little mini-mart," Dan grimaced angrily.

"Thank goodness for Ben," Trixie told her friends. "He's watching out for Jim."

"We're grateful to Ben, too," Honey agreed.

"How are you really doing, Freckles?" Dan asked his voice tender with concern. "You haven't been yourself lately. You aren't keeping any secrets, are you?"

"No, of course not," Trixie denied feeling her face flush at the lie. Suddenly, Trixie yearned to confide in two of her best friends. Dan and Honey had always been supportive of her mystery-itis, as Mart called it.

Sensing Trixie's indecisiveness, Honey urged her for more information. "You know, Trixie, you can always trust us."

"I do trust you, both of you," Trixie insisted. How could she tell them that it wasn't a matter of trust, but a desire to keep them safe that kept her from revealing everything?

"Come on, Trix," Dan looked at her disbelievingly, "since when are you the type to sit at home and wait to be told what to do?"

"I'm trying not to be impulsive," she explained, "for Jim's sake."

"Are you sure, Trixie?" Honey stared at Trixie with serious eyes.

"I'm sure," Trixie said hurriedly. Changing the subject, she added, "I told Moms I'd help her with dinner. Would you like to join us? It'll be lonely now that Mart and Brian have gone back to the city."

Honey exchanged a secretive look with Dan before answering, "Sorry, Trix, we promised Regan we'd exercise the horses before we went back to the city ourselves."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that the rest of you are still living and working there," Trixie sighed. "Maybe Jim and I made a mistake moving back here. I'm really missing everyone."

"It won't be for long," Honey reminded her. "The rest of us will be back as soon as Jim gets his school finished."

"Not I," Dan disagreed, "I think I'm always going to be a city boy, but I promise to visit often. You'll just have to feed me well."

"Do I look like Moms?" Trixie joked, grateful for the lightened tone.

Dan grinned and ruffled her hair. "More every day, Freckles."

Waving to her friends, Trixie hurried off to Crabapple Farm to help her mother.

Honey and Dan stood there quietly watching Trixie scamper up the path.

Laughing when Trixie almost tripped, Dan chuckled, "She never changes, does she?"

"I hope she never does," Honey stated as she smiled warmly at Trixie.

"So," Dan drawled slowly, putting his hands in his front pockets and arching his brows, "do you buy that load of crap she was handing us?"

"Not for a minute," Honey said just a slowly, "so what are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to beat Trixie at her own game," Dan answered gamely. "Are you up to some sleuthing, Miss Wheeler?"

"In this case, yes, I am," Honey agreed eagerly.

******************

Jim woke up eagerly Monday morning. He was finally going to speak to Trixie. So far, Jim concluded, prison was exceptionally boring, or would be if he hadn't been so tense about the investigation. He spent most of Sunday staying in the background and observing the other inmates. Grateful that his muscular build kept most of the bullies at bay, Jim was free to discreetly study the gang members. Ben had reminded him constantly to watch his back, but Jim had to find a way to get near the gang without being obtrusive.

During his evening meal, Jim noticed that a couple of the gang members were working in the kitchen. _Maybe Quinn or Ben can_ _arrange for me to work there,_ thought Jim. Pushing that possibility out of his mind for the time being, Jim prepared for breakfast. During the mid-morning, Jim would be allowed to call Trixie. He was allowed three calls per week, and if he stayed out of trouble, he would get extended privileges that included five calls per week. Jim didn't plan on being at the prison long enough to earn extended privileges.

At Crabapple Farm, Trixie sat impatiently by the phone. Ben informed her that Jim knew she was staying with her parents now. Tapping her fingers against the table, Trixie fidgeted with nervous excitement.

"Trixie," Mrs. Belden grabbed her daughter's hands, "calm down. You're making me a nervous wreck."

"Sorry, Moms," Trixie mumbled, "I'm just so anxious."

"Here," Mrs. Belden gave Trixie the cordless phone, "go upstairs. You can straighten your room while you wait. It will give you something to do and you'll have privacy when Jim calls."

"Good idea," Trixie jumped up from her seat.

"Trixie," Mrs. Belden called after her, "tell Jim we have faith in his innocence."

"Thanks, Moms, I will," Trixie answered and felt a red flush of guilt tint her cheeks. Fleeing to her room before her mom could notice, Trixie shut the door soundly behind her.

After a thorough cleaning of her room, Trixie paced nervously anticipating Jim's call. Finally, she was reward with the chirping of the small phone.

Accepting the charges with a mental note to repay her parents, Trixie cried excitedly into the phone, "Oh, Jim, I miss you so much."

"Me, too, baby," Jim choked back the emotion as he talked to her. They both knew their conversations could possibly be monitored and both felt stifled in what they really wanted to say.

"I love you, Jim," Trixie told him while trying not to let Jim detect the effect of the tears on her voice.

"Trix, I love you, too," Jim said softly, "more than you could ever imagine."

"Have you seen Ben or Quinn lately?" Trixie asked with interest. "What have they told you?"

"I'm sure I'll talk to Quinn this afternoon," Jim answered her rapid fire questions. "She'll call you later tonight. She can fill you in on all our strategy."

Trixie paused for a moment. She could tell that Jim had a plan in mind. Nervously, she continued, "Jim, you are being careful, aren't you?"

"I promise, Shamus," he vowed, "I'm not the one who likes to take risks, remember?"

"It doesn't seem that way anymore," Trixie admitted ruefully. "Why do I have a feeling that the roles are becoming reversed?"

"And why do I feel like you're being overprotective?" Jim chuckled. Sighing, he added, "I do have to admit, Shamus, it does feel good not to be constantly worrying about you being in danger."

"I hate it," Trixie said as she unsuccessfully tried to hide a sniffle.

"Trix, sweetie," Jim comforted her in a soothing voice, "I'll be home soon, and I'm going to be fine."

"You can't promise that, Jim," Trixie said with a shaky voice. "I used to work with the NYPD. I know all the risks."

"See," Jim tried teasing her, "I've learned from the best, don't you think?"

"Jim," Trixie started then stopped. There was so much more she wanted to say to him, but couldn't find the words to tell him.

"I know, Trix," Jim murmured into the phone. Always in tune with her moods, Jim knew exactly what Trixie was feeling and felt the same way, as well.

"Call me tomorrow," Trixie said wistfully.

"I get three phone calls, remember?" Jim reminded her.

"Please, Jim," Trixie sniffed, "it's been so long since I've talked to you. I need to make sure you're safe."

"Okay, Trixie," Jim promised, "but tell my parents that I'm okay. Maybe I can talk to you on Thursday when you're at Manor House."

"I'll arrange it with your folks tonight, Jim," Trixie assured him.

Sensing his allotted time was about to expire, Jim spoke huskily into the phone, "I love you, Shamus, take care."

"I love you, too, Jim," Trixie spoke softly. Trixie fell across her bed as the phone call ended, sobbing with worry for Jim.

* * *

**Notes:** I do know that inmates are allowed to call home collect. I am not sure about the frequency so I made my own rules. Since I don't plan on going to jail, I don't plan to find out firsthand the exact protocol. According to the NY State Handbook for Families of Prisoners (which I found on the internet) visitation is only allowed on weekends at state prisons. If that information is wrong I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

Thanks once again to fanpersonthingy.

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Friday afternoon….**

Jim watched carefully all week, searching for any clue leading to the identity of the people helping the gang. He was getting quite impatient when a guard approached the gang during the afternoon exercise period. _Exercise,_ Jim thought mockingly, _standing around smoking is more like it. _Suddenly, it dawned on Jim that this particular guard had been in contact with the gang earlier in the week. Trying to be inconspicuous, Jim casually walked slowly by the group.

"Is everything set?" Jim heard among the whispers and rumblings. "Tell the judge the money will be in his account by tomorrow."

Jim leaned against a nearby brick wall, straining to hear more.

"You were lucky," the guard murmured, "it wasn't as easy this time."

"But I'll be home by summer," the prisoner said in a low voice, "and the rest of the money is all mine."

"Don't forget my share," the guard whispered menacingly.

Jim pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and approached the guard for a light. Luckily, Quinn had suggested he keep a pack for such an opportunity.

Jim looked at the guard, trying to look for a way to identify him to Quinn. Unfortunately, he had already spoken to both Quinn and Ben earlier that day. His allotment of three phone calls had also been spent. As Jim drew on the cigarette, he caught the flash of a tattoo on the inside of the guard's wrist peeking out from under his shirt sleeve. It was easy for Jim to identify the black spider peering back at him. _Now maybe I can get out of here,_ Jim thought as he nodded at the guard and walked away.

**Saturday morning….**

For once, Trixie bounded excitedly out of bed. Arising before the blare of the alarm clock had a chance to waken her, Trixie hurriedly began to get ready to see Jim.

It seemed like an eternity since she had seen him, and their phone calls weren't enough. _Not nearly enough,_ thought Trixie. Finally, she would see for herself just exactly how Jim was doing. It had been torture sharing his last phone call with Jim's parents and Honey. The privacy that Trixie had yearned for was unavailable.

Certainly not the only Belden up this early, Trixie was grateful for the coffee that her mother had waiting for her. Sipping her cup, Trixie sat in her usual spot and smiled at her parents.

"Are you working at the bank today?" Trixie asked her father. Unlike a lot of banks, the small bank in Sleepyside was open for half a day on Saturdays.

"Not today, princess," Mr. Belden looked up from his morning paper as he answered her. "I assume you're going to visit Jim today."

"Yes," Trixie answered, "I'm driving up right after breakfast."

"Trixie," her father said seriously, "do you want me to go with you?"

"It's okay, Dad," Trixie shook her head, "I worked for the NYPD, remember?"

"I know, Trixie," Mr. Belden nodded, "it's just that I worry about you in that environment."

"Dad," Trixie warned, "I promise I'll be careful. You don't have to worry so much. Leave that to Brian."

"Where do you think he gets it from?" Mr. Belden chuckled.

"Yeah, right, I forgot," Trixie grinned at her father.

Noticing her mom was still busy with breakfast Trixie felt a rush of guilt come upon her.

"What can I do to help, Moms?" Trixie asked, and jumped from the table.

"If you set the table Trixie that would help a lot," Mrs. Belden instructed her.

Mr. Belden put away the paper and began helping the two women. Trixie grinned as she watched him. She could remember a time when all the male Beldens expected to be waited on. It had taken a combined effort from Mrs. Belden and Trixie to convince them otherwise. Trixie vowed to never raise any children with that attitude. As her mother had cautioned her, "Once you start something, it's difficult to stop it."

After a quick breakfast Trixie was anxious to be gone. Her father noticed her impatience and shooed her out of the kitchen.

"I'll help you mother," he insisted, "and don't drive too fast. You have plenty of time."

Gratefully, Trixie grabbed her coat and keys. Waving to her parents, Trixie drove off in Jim's SUV. _Our SUV,_ Trixie corrected herself. _I still can't believe this has happened._

When Trixie pulled the vehicle through the security gates of the prison her heart began to beat rapidly. The line to enter the security check point for visitors was not long at this time of morning. Patiently, she waited her turn to have her belongings checked before passing through the metal scanner. Trixie was given a key to a locker to store her belongings. In her possession, she carried a small bag of change that Jim and she could use for the vending machines in the visitor's area.

Finally, Trixie sat at a table in the visitors area, across from her an empty chair. A huge smile broke out in earnest when she saw the grin on Jim's face as he walked toward her. When Jim sat down he reached across the table to grab Trixie's hands and kiss her.

"I was afraid there was going to be a glass wall between us," Trixie admitted sheepishly. "I guess I've been watching too much TV."

Jim reached up and stroked her cheek. "Trixie, you don't know how much I've missed you."

"I think I do, Jim," Trixie corrected him. "I've been totally miserable." She waved the bag of change in front of him. "Do you want something to drink? I've come prepared for a long visit."

"No, Trix," Jim said as he squeezed her hands, "I don't want to let go of you just yet."

Trixie and Jim spent over an hour holding hands and chatting before the investigation came up in the conversation.

"Do you think this will be over soon?" Trixie asked with a tinge of sorrow and hopefulness in her voice.

Jim looked hastily at the guards before answering. "I have some news I need to get to Quinn."

Trixie leaned expectantly forward, the familiar excitement of a new clue washing over her. "Jim," she pleaded, "tell me."

Reluctant to tell her, Jim considered his options. He had promised Trixie that she wouldn't be left out of the case, but Jim wasn't sure it would be safe to give her this information. However if he didn't tell her, Trixie would be hurt and that was something he couldn't bear to do.

"You've got to promise me you'll let Quinn handle this," Jim begged her. "Please, Trixie, just give this information to her."

"What kind of information?" Trixie asked, more than a little hurt that he didn't want to include her completely in the investigation.

"Trix," he said softly as he stroked her hands, "don't look at me like that. Please, baby, I just want you safe when I get out of here."

"And I want you out of here," Trixie informed him with a catch in her voice. "Just tell me, Jim. I promise I won't do anything foolish."

Careful to keep his voice low, Jim leaned toward Trixie. "I trust you, Shamus, just remember how dangerous these people are."

"Jim, quit stalling," Trixie grinned, "I'll be careful."

Glancing around to ensure their privacy, he whispered to her, "It's one of the guards, Trix. I overheard him talking with the gang. He's got to be followed."

"Which one?" Trixie asked. "How will we know which one?"

"He's got a tattoo on the inside of his right wrist," Jim answered her. "It's a spider. Quinn must have a way of finding out which one it is."

"Maybe it's in his personnel file," Trixie concluded. "I'm sure she has access to them."

"Probably," Jim sighed with relief, "I hadn't thought of that angle."

"Does this mean you'll be out of here soon?" Trixie questioned hopefully. "They have a lead now. That's all they wanted, wasn't it?"

It was Jim's turn to grin at Trixie. "When is it ever all they wanted, Trix?"

"It's not fair, Jim," Trixie came close to pouting. "They never get enough."

"Shamus," Jim stroked her hair, "I'll tell Quinn that I've had enough. "

"Today," Trixie made him promise, "tell her today. She'll want to talk to you anyway."

"Dad's coming to visit today," Jim changed the subject. "Mother wants him to make sure I'm all in one piece."

Reluctantly, Trixie gave in gracefully to the new topic. The visiting room was starting to get full and Trixie didn't want to spend their last minutes together arguing.

"Jim, she misses you. We all do."

"I know, Trixie," he nodded, "even Dan misses me. He came by to see me this week." At Trixie's look of surprise, he explained, "He pulled a few strings down at the station."

"I didn't realize he was coming here," Trixie became disquieted by the news.

"He didn't stay long, Shamus," Jim told her, "just long enough to make sure I was doing okay." Jim captured both of her hands in his. "He also promised that he would watch over you."

"Really," Trixie gave Jim an amused look, "and just how is he supposed to do that from the city?"

"He has his ways," Jim smiled affectionately at her. Becoming serious, he added, "He knows I'm worried about you, Trix. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jim, always." Trixie was about to say more when she noticed one of the guards approaching.

"Five more minutes, Frayne," the guard informed him, "we've got people waiting."

Sighing, Jim leaned over once again to give Trixie a soft kiss on her lips.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Jim asked.

"If you're still here, I'll be here," she promised, "but I'm hoping you'll be home by then."

They sat in silence, both wanting to say more than the lack of privacy would allow.

As the guard approached for the final time, Jim huskily whispered, "I love you, Trix."

"I love you, too, Jim," she answered with a brave smile on her lips.

Stopping to give Trixie another quick kiss, Jim squeezed her hands once more before being escorted back to his cell.

Trixie solemnly made her way back to the locker room to retrieve her belongings. The somber mood continued as she walked past the security check point. Not paying attention to the other visitors, Trixie walked into another visitor rushing in to see a loved one.

"I'm so sorry," the lady called out.

"It's okay," Trixie assured her as she stooped to retrieve the contents of her spill purse.

A nearby guard stopped to help her before the rest of her belongings were scattered by the incoming visitors.

"Here you go, miss," the guard smiled indulgently as he picked up the last of her things.

Flashing him a smile of appreciation, Trixie had to contain the gasp that threatened to spill from her lips. On the inside of his wrist she could see the spider tattoo that Jim had told her about.

"Thanks," she said nervously, "thanks."

* * *

**Note:** All the information I've been using about prisons and prisons visits is from a handbook for visitors that I found on the net entitled "Handbook for the Families and Friends of New York State DOCS Inmates." Any misinterpretations or mistakes are my own.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter Ten**

_Now what do I do?_ Trixie sat in the SUV tumbling all the possible options through her mind. _I could follow him myself,_ she thought. Trixie didn't want to call Quinn, at least, not yet. Trixie was still mulling the possibilities when she noticed Mathew Wheeler walking briskly toward the visitor's door. Biting her bottom lip, she thought about telling Mr. Wheeler what she had discovered.

As Trixie sat alone in the parking lot, she didn't notice the pair seated on the black Harley a few rows over. Keeping their helmets on, the duo observed Trixie closely.

"What do you think she's up to?" questioned one of the riders.

"It's got to be something," her partner answered. "She wouldn't be sitting here like this if she wasn't scheming something."

"Do you think she'll notice us?"

"Not if she's off on the trail of a clue," came his reply. "You know how she is."

The duo surreptitiously kept an eye on the SUV waiting for Trixie's next move.

Trixie, for her part, wasn't sure what her next move was going to be. She knew she should call Quinn, but Trixie's stubbornness made her want to check out the spiderman on her own. Jim would be furious, she realized, if she waited too long before contacting Quinn. Fortunately, that decision was made for Trixie when she saw the spiderman leave the prison.

Careful to remain inconspicuous, Trixie watched as the guard entered the employee parking area. She watched as he left the lot toward the exit gates. _Darn,_ Trixie thought, _I forgot about the security check at_ the _exit gate._ When the white pickup was waved through Trixie groaned. She grit her teeth with impatience as she waited for clearance to depart the prison. Trixie watched as the white truck sped by the outer fence and was grateful when she was allowed to leave. Taking off in the same direction, Trixie went as fast as she dared in hopes of catching up with the spiderman.

_Great,_ grimaced Trixie, _now I'll have to call Quinn._ But luck was on her side. At the second stop light from her, Trixie spied the white truck. She was even luckier when she saw him pull into a parking garage at the next intersection. Almost unable to contain her excitement, Trixie slowed her vehicle down and stopped on the first level. She glanced around at her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. Trixie veered to the left, away from the entrance and away from a direct line of sight. She parked near the stairway and began to creep up the cement steps cautiously.

She was just in time to see the guard walk through a tunnel to a nearby office building. Walking softly, so she didn't make a noise with her steps, Trixie followed him through the curved tunnel. The guard casually walked to the elevator and when the doors closed Trixie entered the building. She watched as the numbers lit up, stopping on the sixth floor.

Hesitant, Trixie stood for a moment. Not knowing what was on the sixth floor, she decided to explore it another day so the guard wouldn't see her. Deciding to wait for his departure, Trixie took a seat in a nearby lounge and pulled a newspaper from the table in front of her. Nervously, she kept glancing at the elevator doors, hoping for more, or for anything to happen.

Trixie was unsure how long she sat there waiting, watching several people walk by, when something did begin to happen. Mathew Wheeler walked up the hallway behind her. Hiding her face behind the newspaper, she surmised, _He must have came though another entrance. _

An uneasy feeling came over Trixie when she saw Mr. Wheeler step into the elevator. It stopped on the sixth floor. _He couldn't be part of_ _this, _she thought. _There's no way he would be part of a bribery scheme._

Miserably, Trixie sat there stunned. Mathew Wheeler was a successful business man. Trixie had always considered him an honest businessman as well. Could it be he was using bribery to get an unfair advantage over his competitors? If the courts could be swayed to make legal judgments in his favor, would he be willing to pay for it?

Trixie sat there hidden behind the paper as Mr. Wheeler, and then the tattooed guard left the building. She was grateful that the small alcove had kept her hidden from view. After giving both men time to leave, Trixie walked out toward the tunnel.

Still mulling over just what she had witnessed, if anything, Trixie put her key into the lock of her SUV. A strong arm grabbed hers, and turned her around.

"What gives, Freckles?" demanded Dan Mangan in a low voice.

Gasping, Trixie watched as his partner removed the helmet from her head. "Honey!"

"Yeah, Trix, it's me," Honey smiled and pulled her hair back from her face.

"Okay, guys," Trixie confronted them, "why are you two following me?"

"Why are you keeping secrets?" Dan countered.

"Listen, Trix," Honey pleaded, "Jim's my brother. You're my best friend. I can't stand back and do nothing."

Acknowledging the concern in their eyes, Trixie gave in to their demands. "I can't talk here," she told them, "maybe we could meet back at the apartment. I need to call Quinn, anyway."

"Do you want me to ride with you, Trixie?" Honey offered.

"I need to think, Honey," Trixie shook her head. "I need to get everything straight in my head first. You do understand, don't you?"

"Go straight to the apartment, Trix," Dan said with concern. "I'll follow you. I told Jim I'd watch out for you."

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?" Trixie asked, amused.

"Freckles, I have a feeling we'll be watching over you even when you're ninety," Dan snorted.

"Only if you can keep up with me," Trixie grinned and climbed into the SUV.

"Was that a challenge?" Dan joked to Honey.

"Not with me bringing up the rear, Dan Mangan," Honey warned. "Don't you dare."

Trixie glanced in the rearview mirror, as she pulled from the parking garage. She frowned when her thoughts went to Mr. Wheeler and Honey. Trixie wasn't sure she should tell Honey about seeing her dad. If she was mistaken, Trixie would feel bad about upsetting Honey and if she wasn't, Trixie didn't want to be the one to get him in trouble. All during the hour long drive back to the city, Trixie argued with herself, never reaching a satisfactory conclusion. When she pulled into the parking space rented by Jim, Trixie was as confused and apprehensive as ever. She waited until Dan parked his bike near the SUV before opening her door.

Smiling hesitantly at Dan and Honey, she motioned for the two to go ahead of her. "I'll follow you. It feels weird knowing you were watching my every move."

Dan narrowed his eyes, giving Trixie a suspicious look. "Whatever you say, Freckles."

"Come on, Dan," Honey said as she grabbed his arm, "this is not the place to have this discussion."

Trixie walked silently behind them, wishing she had left and had never seen Mr. Wheeler. She knew she couldn't tell Honey just yet. _Perhaps,_ Trixie decided, _I could tell Dan. He would know what to do._

When they reached the apartment, Honey went into the kitchen and brought back snacks.

"I think we could use a little break," Honey grinned. "All this tension works up an appetite."

"More like all the nervous fear from riding on the freeway," Dan snorted.

"Okay, that, too," Honey admitted with a laugh.

"No wonder you wanted to ride back with me," Trixie laughed with them. "I don't know how Dan talked you in to getting on the back of that thing."

"Not a thing, Trixie," Dan corrected her loftily, "a Harley, if you please."

"Well, excuse me," Trixie mockingly apologized, "my mistake."

Silence settled over the small group of Bob-Whites.

Finally, Dan moved closer to Trixie, asking, "Just what are we dealing with, Trix?"

Biting her bottom lip, Trixie looked into his concerned eyes. Sighing, she began to tell them about Quinn and the investigation Quinn had asked Jim to be a part of.

"Jim insisted that I be told everything," Trixie added when she had finished. She didn't add that she had seen Mr. Wheeler in the office building.

"I think you need to call, Quinn," Honey urged her. "With this information, she should be able to get Jim out of there."

"I'd feel better about that, too, Freckles," Dan agreed. "He's done what Quinn asked him to."

"You're right," Trixie conceded, "I'll call her right now."

As Trixie left the room, Honey looked skeptically at Dan. "Do you think she's telling us everything?"

"Maybe," Dan muttered thoughtfully, "but I doubt it. Our little detective has a troubled look in her eye."

"Something's bothering her, that's for sure," Honey nodded in agreement. "You know she won't tell us until she's ready to, don't you?"

"Let me have some time alone with her," suggested Dan. "If I can't crack her, maybe you can."

"Shhh, here she comes," cautioned Honey. Standing up, Honey dusted at her clothes. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. I feel all grimy."

"I expect my brother wouldn't like that from his fiancé," Trixie teased as she sat across from Dan. "Is he planning on dropping by?"

"When I call him," Honey laughed.

"Maybe we should call Mart and Di, too," Dan proposed. "I think they need to be in on this."

"Mart was going to Crabapple Farm," Trixie informed them, "and Di's with him. We can call to see what time they'll be back."

"So it's agreed," Dan inquired, "all the Bob-Whites will know?"

"Trix," Honey asked softly as she sensed Trixie's hesitation, "we're a team, remember?"

"Okay," Trixie relented, trying to fight the guilty flush that threatened to creep up her cheeks. She just couldn't tell Honey the entire story, not yet.

When Honey had left the room, Dan leaned toward Trixie. "What gives, Trix? You're hiding something, I know it."

Trixie glance furtively toward Honey's bedroom door. "I think we may have a problem."

Relaxing a little, Dan began to pry a little deeper. "Tell me, Trix, unless you'd rather tell Quinn."

Just as Dan had assumed, the mention of Quinn's name made Trixie bristle just a bit.

"Listen, Dan, you've got to promise me," Trixie whispered fiercely, "Honey cannot find out about this."

"I promise," Dan declared, "just tell me already."

"It's Mr. Wheeler," Trixie told him, "I saw him go to the same floor as the guard."

"That's it," Dan said feeling a little deflated. "Trixie, Mr. Wheeler isn't going to be meeting secretly with someone like that."

"He left only a few minutes before the guard came back down," Trixie added in defense.

"Trixie," Dan said skeptically, "you've got to give me something more to go on."

Feeling like she was fourteen again, Trixie crossed her arms and slumped back on the couch.

"Let's call the others," Dan suggested. "Maybe we can get the rest of the Bob-Whites here tonight."

_All except Jim,_ Trixie thought angrily, _but don't worry, Dan, I intend to find out the truth. _Then Trixie's thoughts took a decidedly worried track, _What if I don't want the truth to be told?_

_

* * *

_

**Note:** Harley-Davidson Motor Company is the makers of the Harley-Davidson brand motorcycle that Dan and Honey were riding.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Trixie settled into an uneasy silence with Dan. She realized that the thought of Mr. Wheeler doing something illegal was unthinkable to any of the Bob-Whites. Yet, the thought lingered in the back of Trixie's mind.

"Good luck for us," Dan interrupted the quiet, "Mart and Di have already started back and they should be here within the hour."

"That's great," Honey called out to them, "because Brian should be here soon."

Trixie gave them a half-smile, but caught the warning glance Dan gave her. Fidgeting, she glared at him when Honey walked into the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready for a snack?" Honey asked them.

Jumping up from their seats, Dan and Trixie joined Honey in the kitchen. Grateful to be occupied, Trixie helped Dan and Honey prepare a light meal for the Bob-Whites.

Brian met Mart and Di as they walked into the foyer of the apartment building.

As Brian used his key, he turned to Mart and asked, "Are you ready for what our sister is up to now?"

"At least, she called us," Mart grinned ruefully. "That's a first."

"I suppose," Brian sighed, "but somehow I know with Jim in the midst of this I'm going to have to be the responsible one all by myself."

Diana smiled and tucked her arm through Brian's. "We wouldn't expect anything less, and when Jim comes home we'll tell him how responsible you were."

"Thanks, Di," Brian said dryly, "I'll hold you to that. Jim would skin us alive if anything happened to Trixie."

When the Bob-Whites were comfortably settled in the living room, Brian asked the question on everyone's minds. "Okay, Trix, what's going on and don't leave anything out."

"Jim and I have been working on a case," Trixie began, "for Quinn Davis."

"Quinn," the group chorused.

Mart was the only one not surprised by the news. "I knew it from the moment I saw Jim with her."

"What does the ISA want now?" Dan inquired, not happy with the news.

"It's not the ISA," Trixie shook her head. "It's for Quinn, her husband is missing."

"And Jim's supposed to find him in jail?" Brian snorted with sarcasm.

"No," Trixie answered and began to tell the others about the investigation. "So, we think Russ had made contact with the gang. He was about to reveal the entire operation."

"Has Jim had any success?" Dan asked Trixie. "He does realize the danger he's placing himself in, doesn't he?"

"Just today," Trixie said, answering Dan's first question, "and I was following up on it when you tailed me." Ignoring her brother's frowns, Trixie turned suddenly to Dan and Honey, "Just how long have you been following me?"

"We got lucky," Honey said sheepishly. "Today was our first day."

It was Trixie's turn to frown, as she admitted, "I'm not sure if I should be mad or glad."

"Come on, Freckles," Dan coaxed her with a grin, "you know you would have told us eventually."

"Trixie," Diana spoke up, surprising everyone, "did you get a good look at this guard?"

"Yeah," Trixie replied, "I could recognize him again, I'm sure. Why?"

"I was just thinking," Di said hesitantly, "if you could describe him, maybe I could sketch him."

"Oh, Di, you're a genius," Trixie beamed at her friend. "Let's do that now. I know there's pencil and paper here somewhere."

"I'll get it," Honey offered going over to her desk with Trixie and Di following her.

While the girls were busy recreating the image of the guard, the boys began a serious discussion of their own.

"I have to admit, Bri," Mart conceded, "I feel like the responsible one now and I don't like this one bit."

"Tell me about it," grumbled Brian, "my big brother genes are working overtime."

"Listen, guys," Dan tried to calm the Belden brothers, "you can't stop her, and you want her safe, right?" At their nods, he continued, "Why don't we just make sure we know what her plans are for the time being?"

"I guess we don't have a choice," Brian reluctantly agreed, "but I'm going to talk to Jim."

"Good idea, bro," Mart joked, "why should we be the only ones worried?"

"You know," Dan grinned, "I used to think Jim had his hands full with Trixie, and now I think it's the other way around."

"Yeah, just leave it to those two to make a mystery out of two weddings and a honeymoon," Mart groaned. "I was hoping for a nice peaceful summer for once."

"Soon to be three weddings," Brian nudged him, "if we can get the groom out of jail."

"Hey, that's a thought," Dan brightened, "maybe Quinn is getting Jim out of jail right now and we're worrying for nothing."

"How's it coming, Di?" Brian called to her. "Do we have a picture yet?"

"We're almost done," she answered, "just give us a few more minutes."

"Take all the time you need," Mart reassured her, glad that Diana was able to help with the case.

Finally, the three girls walked back to the living room to show the guys the drawing Diana had, with Trixie's descriptions, produced.

"What do you think?" Diana asked and flushed with pleasure at the gang's support of her contribution to the case.

Dan looked at the sketch and nodded his approval. "It's a start. I'll start tomorrow looking through profiles of known gang members to see if there's a match."

"I need a copy of this, Dan," Trixie added, "to give to Quinn."

"Speaking of Quinn," Brian told her, "do you think she'll be able to get Jim released soon? He's given her the information she wanted."

"Yes, call her, Trixie," Honey urged, "I can't stand the thought of Jim in that place a moment longer than necessary."

"I already mentioned that to her when I called earlier," Trixie explained with a bit of exasperation. "She seems to think that it will be Monday at the earliest, so I guess I'll see Jim tomorrow at the prison."

"Tell Jim that I'm going to stop by tomorrow afternoon," Brian said.

"He'll be glad to see you, Brian," Trixie assured him, "but don't be worrying him about me. He's got enough to worry about as it is." Trixie gave him a pointed stare.

"I'll go with you, Brian," Honey offered, tactfully.

"Brian," Trixie pleaded, "promise me that you won't tell him about me following the spiderman, please."

"I'm not," he promised her, "because you are."

"Brian," Trixie looked askance at him, "he'll be furious."

"What did you expect, Trixie?" Brian felt his voice rise. "He'll be even more furious if he finds out later."

"Brian's right, Trixie," Dan agreed, "Jim may not like it, but he has to know."

Trixie gave a defeated sigh. Casting Mart a grievous look, she added, "Do you have anything to add?"

Mart held his hands up in protest. "Hey, I didn't start this, you did." Mart gave his sister a brotherly hug, "Listen, sis, just remember how you felt when you didn't know what was going on. Jim promised to keep you informed. He deserves the same respect."

Trixie felt teary-eyed at the concern in Mart's voice. Realizing the guys were right, Trixie gave in to their request. The thought of telling Jim followed her in her dreams as she tried to sleep. In the small apartment, she could hear Honey in the other bedroom, tossing and turning as well. It was nice of Honey to stay there with her_. It's a good thing Moms doesn't know that she spends most of her nights with Brian._

**Early Monday Morning…**

Two guards left quietly out the employee exit, casting furtive glances as they went. When they reached the white truck, one entered on the passenger's side and then remembered nothing. The other guard slammed the door shut and hurried to the driver's side. He swiftly drove away, relieved that everything had gone so smoothly.

Trixie was still at the apartment Monday morning. She had sat in a funk all Sunday afternoon. As she had predicted, Jim had been furious. It had been more that furious, he was scared. Trixie knew Jim would feel helpless and she was prepared for his anger. It was the fear in his voice that made Trixie second guess herself, almost.

* * *

"_Trixie!" Jim had whispered angrily. "You were supposed to leave this for Quinn. That was our deal."_

"_Jim, I would do anything to get you out of here," Trixie told him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She grasped his hand pleadingly._

"_I understand that, baby," Jim squeezed both of her hands, "but you've got to remember these people are dangerous, Trix, real dangerous."_

_

* * *

_

It was then that Trixie saw the fear in Jim's eyes. Feeling guilty that she was the cause of more worry, she vowed to be careful. Trixie felt even guiltier as she avoided making more promises, ones she knew she couldn't keep.

Now Trixie had a plan that made even her nervous, but first she had to talk to Dan. He should have had plenty of time to check out that sketch. Glad that Honey was gone for the day, Trixie called Dan at work.

"Is Officer Mangan available, please?" Trixie asked the receptionist on the other end of the phone. Relaxing when she recognized the voice, she added, "Hey, Stacy, it's me, Trixie."

"Oh, hi, Trixie," she answered in a pleasant voice, "we've missed you around here."

"I've missed you guys, too," Trixie told her. "Is Dan around?"

"Sorry, Trixie," Stacy apologized, "he's on patrol all day."

Trixie knew that meant he would only be at the station if he brought someone in. Sighing, she said, "Will you tell him to give me a call when you see him?"

"Sure, Trixie."

Running her fingers through her curls, Trixie hung up the phone. _Now what?_ Trixie contemplated her choices. Guiltily, she pushed away the thought of contacting Quinn. The rest of the Bob-Whites were at work. Jim was waiting until tomorrow to call her. With her options limited, Trixie felt the walls of the apartment closing in on her. At least, she could ride out to the prison, and if she happened to see a certain guard he might leave a clue.

When Trixie arrived at the prison, she noticed the tightened security. Deciding not to enter the parking area, Trixie drove by the prison several times. Getting frustrated, Trixie racked her brain trying to come up with an alternate plan.

She was about to concede defeat when she spied the white truck driving in the opposite direction. Hoping it was the same one from yesterday, Trixie made a quick turn and began to pursue her target. She watched as he sped by the prison entrance, grateful that the driver was going elsewhere.

Trixie watched while the guard parked at yet another parking garage. Trying to be unobserved, Trixie once again went to another level to park. Quietly, she walked swiftly to the area where she had last seen the small white truck. Glancing at the truck, Trixie realized the driver was nowhere to be seen. Determinedly, she looked for a hidden place to wait for his return. Spying a small nook, Trixie was about to walk toward it when a strong hand grabbed her arm. Letting out a cry of alarm, Trixie's first sight was that of a spider tattoo on the wrist of her captor.

"Why, Miss Belden," the guard sneered at her, "I do believe we meet again."

Trixie pulled against his arm, and hissed, "Let me go, and just how do you know my name?"

"You can thank your friend, Mr. Jones," he informed her. "Perhaps you know him better by Jonesy. He said you'd be anywhere that Frayne guy was, and that you were trouble. He also said to tell you hello."

"Jonesy," Trixie said stunned. _Jonesy was in prison with Jim. _

"I'll have to remember to thank him for the advice." The guard bent close as he spoke, so close that Trixie could smell the pungent odor of his breath. "You actually made it quite easy for me. Don't you know it's not wise to keep such personal info lying loosely in your purse?"

The mockery in his eyes as he spoke caused the shock Trixie felt to be overridden by anger at the guard and herself. With self-disgust, she mentally berated herself for any help she had unwittingly given the guard.

"Now take a ride with me," he hissed as he shook her arm roughly.

Her police training kicking in, Trixie knew that now was the time to get away. Stomping on his instep, she caught him by surprise. When he loosened his grip for a moment, Trixie pushed him away and kneed him in the groin. Not looking back to view her results, Trixie began running for the safety of her vehicle, knowing that her pursuer would be following her soon.

As the adrenaline kicked in, Trixie ran and began cursing the fact that the nearest steps were in the opposite direction. With no alternative left, Trixie had to run almost the entire length of the garage to get to her vehicle. As she started to turn the corner she began to hear the footsteps of the guard in pursuit. Gulping big breaths of air, she tried to increase her pace when she heard the squeal of car tires. Unable to stop her momentum, Trixie ran into the side of the big black Mercedes. Knocked breathless, Trixie could do little to defend herself as strong arms reached out and pulled her into the back of the Mercedes.

**Note**: Mercedes-Benz is a car manufacturer of luxury cars.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter Twelve**

Trixie gasped as she lay back in the leather seats of the luxury car. Still winded from her collision with the car, it took Trixie a moment to get her bearings. When she had finally recovered enough to check her surroundings, Trixie remained speechless as she recognized the man beside her.

Trixie couldn't believe it as the concerned eyes of Russell Davis stared back at her. Still in disbelief, she glanced at the driver through the rearview mirror straight into the eyes of Quinn Davis.

"You," Trixie stammered, "you said he was missing."

Quinn ignored her as she sped out of the parking lot away from Trixie's would be assailant.

"What's going on?" Trixie demanded. "Why is Jim involved?"

"Trixie," Russ said in a soothing voice, "I can explain everything."

"Start explaining," Trixie stated forcefully.

"We needed someone on the inside," he began, "and Jim was the perfect choice."

"The perfect choice for whom?" Trixie interrupted.

"That's privileged information," Russ answered, "I'm sorry."

"How convenient," Trixie remarked bitterly.

"Jim was our best hope of catching these thugs," Russ began again.

"Why is the ISA interested in thugs?" Trixie said distrustfully. "Aren't they usually after bigger fish?"

"The big fish were our primary targets," he explained. "You know how big a problem drugs are in Mexico. If they got access to our judges and politicians, you can imagine the threat to national security, even world security."

"So you set Jim up," Trixie concluded angrily. "You weren't missing." Trixie flung her hand toward Quinn. "_**She**_ told Jim some sob story to get him to agree to this mess, and where does that leave Jim?"

"Jim should be at the Wheeler's apartment by now," Russ promised her. "We made an arrangement for him."

"An arrangement?" Trixie asked suspiciously. Guarded in her opinion of the couple, Trixie didn't want to put too much belief in their words. _Still,_ her heart seemed to say, _they seemed certain that Jim was at the apartment._

"We'll explain everything when we get there," Russ told her.

"Have you been following me long?" Trixie reverted to her old self with a swift change of thought.

"Long enough," Quinn laughed from the front seat. "Jim was adamant about that the last time I talked to him."

Trixie reared back in her seat with her arms crossed. Biting her lower lip, she thought for a moment on just what Russell Davis had told her. Left with no alternative explanation, Trixie spouted, "Fine, I'll believe for now that it was so important for Jim to be undercover in prison so you could identify who was helping the gang. I'll even pretend to believe that you had no idea who it was. What about Mr. Wheeler? Should I just pretend that I didn't see him, also?"

"Trixie," Russ replied, "Mr. Wheeler is at the apartment with Jim. I'm sure he'll be glad to answer any questions you might have."

Realizing that she wasn't getting any more answers from Russ, Trixie turned to stare out the window. With patience not considered her best virtue, Trixie bided her time by looking at the scenery and dreaming about seeing Jim.

**At the Wheeler Apartment…**

Mr. Wheeler pace frantically back and forth, anxious for the arrival of his expected guests. When he heard the elevator, he didn't wait for the sound of the doorbell before opening the door.

"Get in here," he urged impatiently, "we've got trouble."

Russ ushered the two women in before him and looked worriedly at Matt. "What kind of trouble? Where's Jim?"

"They knew," Matt sounded fierce, "damn it, they knew."

"Where's Jim?" Trixie repeated the question.

Noticing her pallor, Matt took her arm and led her gently to the sofa before speaking. "Trixie, I had made arrangements for Jim to leave the prison early this morning. He's not made it back here as promised."

"Who promised?" Trixie jumped on his last sentence.

Matt looked at Russ instead of answering her question. Russ immediately took the initiative and began asking questions.

"What happened, Matt?" Russ asked anxiously.

"They called," Matt explained, "and they have Jim."

"Who has Jim?" Trixie demanded, jumping up from the couch.

"Wait, Trixie, please," Russ shushed her and turned to Matt. "What are their demands?"

"You know that list of names we have," Matt reminded him, "they want guaranteed immunity for all of them."

"Great," moaned Russ as he sank into a nearby chair. "How could they have found out?"

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" groaned Trixie, trying her best to remain civil.

Taking pity on Trixie, Quinn crossed the room and pulled Trixie down on the sofa beside her. "Mr. Wheeler has been our bait, so to speak. He's gotten close to the higher ups using the ruse of trying to get some legal decisions in favor of his company. They were skittish, however, so Russ and I thought that if Mr. Wheeler went to them with something personal, they would be more open to helping him."

"Personal like Jim?" Trixie demanded, the frustration evident in her voice.

"Trixie," Russ began to explain, "Quinn and I felt that if Mr. Wheeler went to them in an attempt to free Jim, they would begin to trust him. We just wanted to get Jim released on bail."

"So, you set Jim up to be denied bail so you could bribe another judge," Trixie looked incredulous as she said the words.

"We let them talk us into an escape instead," Russ added. "It would make sure Matt was under their control and not a threat."

"Did you agree to this?" Trixie quietly asked Mr. Wheeler.

"Jim was supposed to walk out the door dressed as a guard," Matt said to no one in particular. "How did they figure how what was going on?"

"Mr. Wheeler," Trixie asked again in that same quiet voice, "did you know about Jim being involved?"

"I swear, Trixie," he grabbed both of her hands in his, "not until it was too late, and then I did whatever it took to get him out of there."

"So they used you, too," Trixie gave the couple a harsh look.

"I still don't understand how they knew what was going on," Mathew Wheeler said shaking his head with regret. "Someone from the prison must have tipped them off."

"It was Jonesy," Trixie realized, sharing a look of dismay with Mr. Wheeler. "The guard at the parking garage told me that Jonesy said I was trouble. Don't you see? Jonesy probably made them suspicious right from the beginning and they just played along."

"Jonesy," Matt said in disgust, "he hates Jim. Of course, it's him."

"Jonesy?" Quinn inquired.

"Jim's stepfather," Trixie informed her, "which you should have known about. He should never have been around Jim." The disdain and bitterness seeped out in Trixie's voice.

"Trixie, even I didn't think about that possibility," Mr. Wheeler admitted, "and I should have known better."

"You might as well tell her the rest, Mathew," Russ shrugged, "about your part in the ISA."

Wide-eyed, Trixie turned to look at her future father-in-law.

"I don't usually work with the ISA, Trixie," Matt told her. "I let them use my facilities for cover stories. If an agent needs a job or a location, they are allowed to work for Wheeler International as part of their cover. This is the one instance that they asked for my help."

"This is all very interesting, gentlemen," Quinn interrupted, "but what are we going to do about Jim?"

"I'll make the calls," Russ answered her. "You get started with tapping the lines."

"I'm going to call the Bob-Whites," Trixie announced much to their chagrin, "unless you want me to leave and meet them without you."

Knowing Trixie better that the rest, Mathew Wheeler threw his hands in the air. "I wouldn't have expected anything else. Call the Bob-Whites, Trixie. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Fortunately, it was late enough in the day that all the Bob-Whites were able to meet at the Wheeler's apartment. Shocked looks were painted on their faces as Trixie told them the story and Mr. Wheeler's involvement in it.

"Daddy," Honey cried as she clung to her father, "we've got to find Jim."

Dan, still in his uniform, agreed vehemently, "Jim's going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't find him soon."

"Why didn't I just go with him?" Trixie moaned, referring to the guard. "He would have taken me to Jim."

"He might have taken you in a body bag," Dan told her sternly.

"Listen, sis," Brian spoke gently as he sat down beside her, "we can't concentrate on should haves. Let's focus on the facts. Tell us everything Jim said and everything you've found."

Trixie revealed all that she knew, including the first time she followed the guard and seeing Mathew Wheeler at the same location.

"Could they have taken him there?" Trixie searched the eyes of her closest friends. "It's close and they have access."

"Trixie," Dan said excitedly as he grabbed her hands, "I think that's the most likely place. They wouldn't have wanted Jim to be spotted so they would have to get him somewhere fast."

"Can we get in there?" Mart asked Mr. Wheeler. "Do you think it's possible?"

"We can," Mr. Wheeler assured them, "I have a key. My company owns the building, but I doubt if he would be in their offices."

"What about the rest of the building?" Trixie questioned him. "What about blueprints? That might give us a clue."

"Let me make a few calls," Mr. Wheeler said as he reached for the phone. "It shouldn't be too difficult to get them. I'll have a courier bring them to us immediately."

"Oh, hurry, Daddy," Honey begged with tears in her eyes, clutching Brian's hand, "please hurry."

When the courier arrived, the group spread the blueprints on the tables and floors of the Wheeler apartment. Searching for anywhere that would make a good hiding place, they devoured the information as quickly as possible.

"Does any of this make any sense to the rest of you?" Diana wailed.

"Let's quit doing this randomly," Trixie suggested. "Think, just where would you hide someone?"

"Where no one would find him, of course," Mart stated, blithely.

"Right," Trixie agreed fervently, "and that would be where there's the least amount of people."

"Trixie," Dan's eyes lit up, "you might have done it." Turning to Mr. Wheeler, he asked, "Is there anywhere in the building that's not being used?"

"Now that you mention it, Dan," Mr. Wheeler answered, "there's an area in the basement that we had intended to make into storage lockers. There didn't seem much of a demand for them so the construction was halted."

"Were any of the lockers completed?" Brian asked with strong interest.

"A few," Mr. Wheeler said with amazement, "and they're big enough, just the right size to hide Jim in."

"Then let's go," cried Trixie impatiently jumping to her feet.

"Wait a minute, Trix," her brothers stopped her.

"Quit arguing," she insisted, "we're wasting time."

"Trix, you're brothers are right," Dan grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the couch. "We can't all go over there willy-nilly. Plus, you had better not go at all."

"If you think…" Trixie began her tirade but was stopped by Dan's hand in her face.

"They could recognize you, Trix," Dan reminded her. "In fact, the rest of the Bob-Whites are the only ones they wouldn't know."

"Are you saying you are all going without me?" Trixie hated to be left out, and now the thought of not being in on the hunt for Jim was unthinkable.

"I think I speak for both Brian and Mart," Dan looked for their approval as he continued, "let the guys handle this one, please."

"You don't think you're not going to stick out in a cop's uniform," she said testily.

"Jim has clothes here," Mr. Wheeler suggested. "Come on, Dan, I'll show you where they're at."

Dan hurriedly followed after Mr. Wheeler, who had been talking quietly with Russ Davis, and changed into Jim's clothing. When he came back into the living room, he huddled for a moment with Brian and Mart.

"Don't take any chances," Russ Davis warned them. "Just get in and get out. The agency will handle the rest after we're sure Jim is safe."

Taking the key from Mr. Wheeler, the boys gave a silent wave to the girls before leaving. Patting his side as he entered the elevator, Dan hoped he wouldn't have to use his gun that was hidden under Jim's shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The plan had been set. As the guys exited the apartment building, they were met by one of the ISA agents. When the male Bob-Whites went toward the building, the agency would surround it with a team of highly skilled agents.

"You need to wear this," the agent said as he gave a small earpiece to Dan. "You can hear us, and with its small microphone, we'll be able to hear you. If there's any sign of trouble we've got to go in."

Understanding, Dan nodded and slipped the earpiece on. He knew the instructions Mr. Wheeler had given him and that they had been sent indirectly by Russ Davis. Dan didn't know if the plan would sit well with the Belden brothers, but with his police training, Dan was the logical choice to go in search of Jim.

The trio piled into Mart's small car and headed toward the parking garage that Trixie had told them about. With Brian cramped in the small back seat, Dan turned around to talk to the Beldens.

"Here's the plan," Dan said. "Mart you stay with the car. Keep it running. We may need a fast get away."

"In the car," Mart scowled, looking so much like Trixie had previously that Dan almost laughed. Almost.

"Yeah, in the car," Dan answered in a tone that left no room for argument.

"What about me?" Brian asked, sure he wasn't going to be happy with his assignment either. "What do I do?"

"You've got to stay by the door," Dan instructed him, "and make sure Jim and I have a clear path out of there."

"You seem awful positive that Jim is in there," Brian remarked.

"I think the agency knows more that what they want us to think," Dan surmised. "If we could figure out where Jim is, don't you think they could, too?"

"You mean Trixie figured out where Jim is," Mart added with a wry smile. It always amazed him that she could seemingly pull clues out of thin air.

"Yeah, Trixie," Dan allowed himself a small grin, "who is going to be mad as a wet hen if we mess this up."

"Can I ask just why you are going in search of Jim?" Brian interrupted that train of thought with another one.

"Because I'm the cop," Dan answered matter-of–factly, "and I have the training, not to mention the gun and the bullet-proof vest."

"Where did you come up with the vest?" Brian asked, surprised at Dan's preparedness.

"When Trixie called for me to come to the Wheeler's apartment," Dan explained, "I knew she was up to something. Blame it on the Boy Scout in Frayne rubbing off on me. I wanted to be prepared."

"I should have known," Brian snorted, "you two should go into business together."

Conversation became sparse then, as the trio drove closer to their destination. Always ready for the chase, Dan could feel his rate begin to rise along with the nervous twitching in his legs. If Jim was there, Dan was determined to find him.

Mart circled that parking facility once before entering, letting Dan and Brian getting the lay of the land. He entered slowly and parked as close to the entrance of the building as he dared. Before Dan departed, he grabbed his arm.

"What?" Dan questioned.

"Let me get something for you," Mart suggested, popping the latch on his trunk. Running to the back of his car, he pulled a bolt cutter from his tool box. "If he's locked up you might want to use this instead of your gun." As he reached the tool to Dan, he added quietly, "You're not the only one prepared. Now go find Jim."

After exchanging a determined look with Mart, Dan motioned for Brian to quietly follow him. Now that it was time, the atmosphere became tense with worry. They didn't want to think about not finding Jim, or worse.

"Do you see any of the ISA people here?" Brian whispered as they walked toward the building.

"No," Dan whispered back, "but I'm sure they're here, watching and waiting."

When they stopped at the door, Brian stopped reluctantly. "Dan, are you sure about this? I could still go with you."

"And horn in on my big moment," Dan tried to sound light-hearted. "Just be ready to help me with Jim. I hope he's in good shape, but…"

As Dan's voice trailed off, both he and Brian knew what Dan had meant.

"Stay in the shadows, Brian," Dan added. "Keep a close watch. We might have unwelcome visitors."

It was early evening by now and darkness was descending upon them, especially in the unlit areas of the garage. With only an unseen force stationed to watch him, Brian took his place in a nearby alcove. Giving Dan the thumbs up sign, Brian watched him quietly enter the building.

It took all of Dan's training to remain calm as he headed toward the basement storage areas. Although he felt an adrenaline rush during any dangerous situation, this time it was personal. With such high stakes on the line, Dan's could feel his heart rate increase the closer he got. Deciding to take the stairs, Dan crept quietly listening for voices as he went.

When Dan reached the bottom of the steps, he paused beside the heavy fire door. Unable to determine if anyone was behind the door, Dan took a deep breath and slowly opened the metal door. Patting his gun once again for reassurance, Dan peered around as he closed the door gently.

Recalling the floor layout from the blueprints, Dan turned in what he hoped was the right direction. Glad that he had slipped on a pair of Jim's too tight sneakers, Dan quietly made his way down the corridor.

When he reached the construction area, Dan began searching for the finished lockers. _Shouldn't be too difficult to find,_ he surmised. Stepping over the broken tape that had been used to section off the construction, Dan began his search. Most of the area had been cleared up and Dan walked through easily.

Since only a few of the lockers had been completely, Dan knew his choices would, thankfully, be limited to those few. When he found the finished lockers, Dan heaved a big sigh of relief. Only one of the lockers actually had a lock on it. Taking the bolt cutter that Mart had given him, Dan, with considerable effort, cut the lock.

With his heart racing, Dan pulled open the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Before him lay Jim Frayne sprawled out on the floor. Relief and fear rushed through Dan as he quickly approached, tossing the bolt cutters to the side as he did so. Jim was lying on his side, his hands bound behind his back.

"Jim," Dan whispered frantically, "Jim, can you hear me?"

"What?" mumbled a groggy Jim. "Dan?"

"How's the spy business?" Dan asked as he started to untie Jim's hands.

"Not too good at the moment," Jim answered ruefully, "but looking better, much better. How did you find me?"

"Trixie," Dan said obviously. "What did you expect?"

"Trixie," Jim smiled, "of course. Is she okay?"

"Just fine," Dan assured him as he caught the worry in Jim's voice. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah," Jim chuckled dryly, "I didn't plan on letting you carry me."

"I would have, you know," Dan said as he helped Jim to his feet. "_**I **_didn't plan on facing Trixie without you in tow."

"Chicken," Jim joked as he tried to steady himself.

"Absolutely," Dan admitted with a grin. "Come on, we've got to hurry. Up the stairs, it'll be safer."

The two young men walked swiftly to the stairway and began their ascent with Jim occasionally stopping to flex his stiff muscles. When they reached their exit door, Dan turned to Jim with a challenging glance.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked. "Brian and Mart are waiting for us, but we need to hurry."

"I can manage," Jim gave rueful nod in return. "I'll just collapse later."

Both young men peeked into the lobby, before exiting the stairway. Dan led Jim to the exit where Brian was waiting. In the dimly lit parking garage, Brian jerked to full attention when he saw the duo approach.

As Jim saw Brian he joked, "Don't you dare hug me, Belden. I've had enough trouble out of Dan."

"You wish," Dan kidded back as they fled to the waiting car.

Mart pulled the car close as he saw them running toward him. Once everyone had piled in, Mart gunned the gas and left.

Brian, concerned about Jim's health, asked, "Do you need to go to the hospital, Jim?"

Jim rubbed the back of his head, feeling the lump that was still there. "I don't think so, Brian, but something to eat and drink would be nice."

"I think that can be arranged," Brian told him.

The rest of the ride was made in silence to give Jim a chance to rest. The male Bob-Whites knew that the girls would interrogate Jim the moment they arrived at the Wheeler's apartment. They weren't wrong.

Jim was tackled by three very worried females the minute he entered the apartment. Trixie held on, even as he walked toward the sofa. Glad to hold her close, Jim let Trixie snuggle in his arms. Honey sat on his other side, holding his hand in a tight clutch.

"Oh, Jim," Honey said in tears, "we've been so worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Honey," Jim assured her, "mostly just hungry and thirsty."

"Here you go, son," Mathew Wheeler gave Jim some bottled water and a sandwich. "It's the fastest thing I could fix."

"Thanks, Dad," Jim said appreciatively as he regretfully removed his arm from around Trixie.

The girls managed to keep silent as Jim ate.

When Jim had finished eating, he leaned back and relaxed fully for the first time since his first day in jail.

"What happened, Jim?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"I don't know, Dad," Jim shook his head. "Everything was fine until we got to his truck."

"Jim," Trixie said with a start, "did you know about your dad?"

"Not until after the last time I saw you, Trix," Jim said in defense.

"Don't blame Jim for keeping secrets, Trixie," Mr. Wheeler cautioned her. "It wasn't his idea, and he didn't have time to tell you."

"I'm not mad, Jim," Trixie said guiltily, knowing that she had some secrets that she needed to share with Jim. Looking down at her hands, Trixie bit her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it, Trix?" Jim said as he put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back to look at her face. "I take it that it was a good thing I had you followed."

"I should be mad about that," Trixie admitted sheepishly, "but you probably saved my butt."

"Well, it is a cute butt," Jim said, looking intently into Trixie's eyes. "Now tell me, just what did you do?"

"I followed the guard again," Trixie confessed ashamedly, "and Quinn and Russ saved me."

"I'll be forever grateful for that," Jim said. "Where are they anyway? I would have thought they would be here to welcome me home."

"They've gone off on official spy business," Mr. Wheeler answered. "I imagine they should be back here soon."

The arrival of the Davis couple later that night was met with eager anticipation.

"How did things go?" Mr. Wheeler immediately asked them.

"It was so easy that it had me worried," Russ chuckled. "They never even knew that Jim was gone. By the time we had everyone in place, making the arrests was the simplest part of the plan. We had agents all over the city."

"We managed to take everyone by surprise," added Quinn. She looked fondly at Trixie and Jim. "It wouldn't surprise me if there was another reward for you. We took down a lot of people, everyone on the list and quite a few were impressive."

"I think this reward will have to be shared with all the Bob-Whites," Jim grinned appreciatively at his friends. "Who knows how long I would have been left in that locker without their help?"

Trixie shuddered and moved closer to Jim. The rest of the group grew silent at the thought as well.

Mart, never at a loss for words, finally spoke up, "Well, gang, who wants to be the one to give Jim the lecture?"

The three girls turned to look at Jim with a gleam in their eyes.

Dan laughed hardily and shook his head. "Jim, you're on your own this time."


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

Thanks everyone for reading this story and a special thanks to those kind enough to review. Your encouragement is highly appreciated.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Trixie called Mart excitedly, "Did you see our article in the New York Express?"

Mart grinned, "I can't believe it, our first byline."

"Martin Belden and Beatrix Belden," Trixie giggled. "Who would have thought that I would have been so excited to see that name?"

"This calls for a celebration," Mart suggested. "Let's invite all the Bob-Whites to dinner tonight."

Trixie agreed and made plans with Mart. "Now that Jim and I have moved temporarily back to the city, it's easier for us to join the rest of you."

After Jim and Trixie had a chance to catch their breath from their latest adventure, both decided they wanted to stay in the city until Jim was ready to open his school. It had been a hectic few weeks preparing for a wedding, moving, and writing the story with Mart. Trixie was ready for a night of fun and relaxation with her friends.

When Jim returned from his job at Wheeler International, he was met by a very happy Trixie.

After kissing her soundly, he whispered huskily, "I'm glad you're so happy to see me."

"That's not why I'm so excited," she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Oh," Jim arched his brows, "should I be offended? Maybe I should rethink this marriage idea."

"Don't you dare!" Trixie pouted before kissing him. "Not that you don't make me excited, but there is something I'm dying to show you."

"What could that be?" Jim feigned innocence. "Could it be this?" Jim pulled out a paper from his coat pocket.

"Jim," she said as she grabbed the paper from him, "you've known all along. Who told you? I wanted to see your face."

"It's kind of hard to keep something a secret when part of the story was about me," Jim laughed somewhat embarrassed. "Do you realize how many times I had to tell this story? As if reading about it wasn't enough."

"Oh, sorry," Trixie grinned sheepishly, "I probably should have warned you."

"No, problem, sweetie," Jim assured her with a hug, "now tell me, why are you so dressed up?"

"It's a Bob-White celebration," Trixie announced. "You'll have to listen to Mart all night. He's very excited."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jim told her, a sudden seriousness in his tone. "In fact," he hugged her close again, "I think I'm going to enjoy it."

"I must be spending too much time with Mart lately," Trixie joked. "He's ruining my appetite. I'll see how you feel when dessert arrives."

"I expect I'll have dessert at home," Jim wagged an eyebrow suggestively at Trixie.

"I expect you will later." Trixie dragged a willing Jim out the door to meet their friends.

**Saturday, May 8****th****….**

Trixie looked out the window of her old bedroom at Crabapple Farm. She could barely catch a glimpse of the trees in full bloom in the backyard. Knowing later that afternoon she would officially become Mrs. James Winthrop Frayne II, she flung back on the bed dreamily.

Quinn and Russ had assured them there would be no problems in making their current marriage legal, but Jim and Trixie decided to go ahead with the plans for a marriage in front of their family and friends. Not only did they want to be sure it was official, they wanted to share it with their loved ones.

"Trixie," Mrs. Belden knocked and opened the door, "I've made a breakfast fit for a bride."

"Ugh," Trixie groaned, "I'm sorry, Moms, it must be nerves. I couldn't eat a thing right now."

Mrs. Belden looked sharply at her daughter. "I wonder…," she let her voice trail off as she continued to stare at Trixie.

"What?" Trixie asked, curious about the tone in her mother's voice.

"You know, Trixie," Mrs. Belden smiled knowingly, "it could be something else. You've had morning sickness quite a few times lately."

"Jim," Trixie said weakly, "what will I say?"

"I think you need to find out for sure before you say anything," Mrs. Belden advised. "Have you gone to the bathroom yet? I could buy a home pregnancy test. You could find out today."

Stunned into silence, Trixie just nodded in agreement and watched her mother leave. _What will Jim say?_ Trixie flung back onto the bed in agitation this time_. I'll have to tell him before we get married. What_ _if…?_ Trixie couldn't let herself finish the thought that was forming. Then she couldn't help it, she smiled. _A baby._

It was official. Trixie Belden was going to have a baby. Mrs. Belden hugged her only daughter with joy. Happy tears flowed freely between the two women.

"Now I need to tell Jim," Trixie said nervously. "I hope he's excited about the news."

"Oh, he'll definitely be excited," Mrs. Belden laughingly assured her. "If nothing else, he'll be excited."

"Please call Jim for me, Moms," Trixie begged. "He'll think something is horribly wrong if he hears my voice. He always knows when I'm hiding something."

Trixie could hardly contain her own excitement as she waited for Jim to arrive. Excitement didn't accurately describe what Trixie was feeling. Scared. Shocked. Happy. Confused. Confused by all the conflicting feelings that were assaulting her senses. A longing to be comforted that could only be eased by Jim's arms was uppermost in her mind.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Trixie was startled to hear Jim's knock on the door.

"Trixie," Jim called to her a little nervously, "you wanted to see me."

"Close your eyes, Jim," Trixie instructed him, "and keep them closed. You're not supposed to see me."

"Okay, Trix," Jim obliged, amused by her antics, "they are closed. Can I come in now?"

Trixie opened the door and pulled Jim inside. "Keep them closed."

"Trix," Jim said with a smile, "this is our third attempt at a wedding. I don't think seeing you now is going to jinx it."

"Oh, alright," Trixie agreed gracefully, "I want to see your eyes when I tell you anyway."

"Tell me what," Jim looked intently into her eyes searching for a clue. "What's going on, Shamus?"

"Jim…," Trixie bit her bottom lip nervously, "Moms bought me a gift today."

"A gift?" Jim asked curiously. "It must be something special to get you so worked up."

"It was," Trixie confessed. "Actually, Moms said it was a gift for her, too, since tomorrow is Mother's Day."

"Well, what is it, Trixie?" Jim looked expectantly at her.

Trixie walked over to the dresser and pulled out the test stick.

"Here," Trixie gave it to him breathless with anticipation.

Jim looked even more confused. "What is this, sweetie? What are you trying to tell me?"

Trixie patted her stomach and looked at Jim teary-eyed. "You're going to be a daddy."

Jim's eyes got wide, and he pulled Trixie into a hug so strong it took her breath away. "Oh, baby," Jim murmured in a husky voice full of emotion, "are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Trixie grinned up at him. "Moms figured it out before I did."

"A baby, Trix, we're having a baby," Jim raised his voice with excitement.

"A baby, ewww," Bobby Belden shouted from the doorway. "Brain overload! Gross! My sister is having a baby!" Bobby ran downstairs shouting the news.

"Somehow I don't think we'll have to worry how we're going to announce our secret," Jim chuckled, still holding Trixie in his arms.

"I'll make him read Peter Rabbit to the kid every night," Trixie vowed.

"I won't mind doing that myself," Jim insisted contentedly. Pulling back, he looked at Trixie with concern. "Are you feeling okay? Is the wedding going to be too much for you?"

"Jim," Trixie said forcefully, "I'm not sick. Are you trying to get out of marrying me?"

"And miss a honeymoon for three," Jim nuzzled his face against her curls. "Definitely not."

When Trixie was escorted down the aisle by her father, all she could see was the happiness on Jim's face. She could feel her father tremble with emotion as she held on to his arm. Thanks to Bobby, the news of her pregnancy had been spread and many happy tears of congratulations had been given before the ceremony. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek before taking Jim's hand.

Jim pulled both her hands to his lips and kissed them. Later, she would vaguely recall the sound of Honey and Di sniffling but at the moment she was focused on Jim and the future she saw in his eyes. The green eyes that had been suspicious the first time they met. The green eyes that had been angry when someone had tried to harm her. The green eyes that had been full of concern every time he lectured her. The green eyes full of desire when she had agreed to marry him. And now, those green eyes were full of happiness and love, the emotions displayed openly for all to see. And Trixie realized she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
